The Scent of a Mare
by Demon Casket
Summary: Spike has returned from his brief mission in the Equestria Girls universe, bringing with him a few...unwanted souvenirs. Although, now, Spike and Equestria must learn to accept this 'new stag in town', he and a few choice mares may come to appreciate their new Spikey-wikey's...situation...and stature.
1. Chapter 1 - Crash Landing

.

The Scent

of a

Mare

* * *

Crash Landing

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, any of its incarnations, or its characters. This is a work of fanfiction and has been made free of charge without the use or intent of profit.

* * *

Previously on My Little Pony…

"Here we go, Spike!" Twilight suddenly said, scrubbing Spike's last thoughts from his mind as he began to feel the pull of the vortex squeezing the very atmosphere around him. He clenched his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the intense, odd sensation of the reality bending tunnel to end…

As the tunnel's forces pushed Twilight back through the end of the void, this time in her and Spike's Equestria, she was knocked senseless by a large, heavy object that seemed to smack her right in the face. She suddenly couldn't see anything in front of her but a shaded wall of purple. A weight in her forward legs made her topple over and, the next thing they knew, both she and Spike tumbled across the floor of her royal library.

"Twilight!" Princess Celestia and Cadence exclaimed as they ran to pick her up.

"Are you…alright?" Cadence asked as Twilight was raised to her hooves.

"Oouhhhhhh…ayeeeee think…soooo…" Twilight said as she steadied herself. Meanwhile…the stars spinning around her head were rather entertaining.

"Ugh…oughhhh…Twilight? What happened?" Spike asked as he rubbed a claw over his large noggin. His orbit of stars and planets were interesting too. He took control of his legs and began to rise to his hooves as well. After recovering from his daze, he noticed feeling a bit…strange. In fact, he recalled just now, as he touched his aching head, that there were things there that, frankly…didn't belong.

"I'm fine…I'm fine." Twilight chanted, finally coming to her senses. She blinked her stars away, only to find that Celestia and Cadence's attention was now squarely set on an object across the room. "What are you…HOHH?!" Twilight gasped, as there was now a rather large, mysterious figure in their midst.

Cadence and Celestia were dumbfounded, their eyes wide open, as well as their mouths. Glancing between them and the figure that stood a short ways away, it was obvious with the stars in their eyes…and the gentle pulsing within their passionately swelling lips behind them, that they were instantly in love. "Hhheh…Who is your friend, dear?" Celestia asked Twilight, as the three of them stood and stared. Even Twilight now felt a nice, gentle pulsing tingle within the depths of her hungry flesh. She wanted to answer the princess, but, indeed, even she wasn't sure.

Spike was greatly worried. He slid his claws all up and down his face…it seemed young still, yet it was obviously more mature than he was used to, and there were three structures that were solid and bone-like that adorned his head. Two of them, obviously horns, twined slightly as they branched straight out of the outer ridges of a proud, triangular, dragonesque face. They wove in slightly towards the crown of his head, as they rose up and away, and then outward more dramatically, as they thinned to a sharp pair of points. The third structure was a horn as well, but, it was armor-like and ran straight down from his brow-line and then curved upward and away from his face, halfway down his nose bridge. "W…wwwwwww-w-w-w-what the?!" Spike groaned, his voice still child-like, yet it had a slightly deeper tone to it. Last but certainly not least of his worries was his body…there was more of it. He looked down the length of his chest. It was odd to find that his playful, soldierly uniform was still adorning him, but, it still didn't hide the fact that, where his belly should be, his body seemed to branch into a horse-like persuasion. He had a horse's breast as well as a horse's legs and hooves, and (of course and why not?), he could feel a second pair of legs connected to a large, muscular body behind him. He looked like a young, handsome centaur, muscular and bold, not much unlike Tirek, but, his upper body faded into the image of a fine, young, noble dragon. His uniform sat boldly upon him, colors, sash, and newly morphed sword as well. However, in fright of all that had become of him, "Tuh…TUH…TWIIILIGHHHHT!" he nearly cried for help, shuddering like a leaf on the wind.

The three awestruck ladies were shocked and, obviously, helpless at this new development. As they now recognized the voice that emitted from this tall, draconic stallion before their eyes, they were jarred out of their want for him…at least temporarily, and it was enough for Twilight to answer with the only thing she could think to say:

"…S-Spike? Is that you?!"

* * *

{Before the story…}

[Sequel] Although the first story currently remains unfinished, this is the sequel to my previous story: Luck Before You Sleep.

[Anatomy] I support the idea of mares having both an udder style of breasts and a 'chest' bound, humanoid position style of breasts.

[Monogamy or Polyamory] …Mare's discretion, heheh.

[Story format] This story is probably going to be open ended, with revisiting and additions at my discretion. In other words, I may add a chapter or not, depending on my fancy, though, I assure you, there are at least a handful of characters within Equestria that I happen to fancy, lol.

* * *

Spike scanned himself up and down. Yes indeed…it was his consciousness and his voice…in what was now his body. "Ah…ayeeeee think so…but…what…WHAT AM I?!"

"Ah…I have no idea!" Twilight answered. "Y…you look like a centaur…but…like a dragon too…I…I just have no idea!"

Spike began to get paranoid. Unused to the feels and massiveness of this strange new form, he began to notice something tapping and hitting him from behind. "Agh! Wuh…wwwwhat is that?!" he said as he spun around to see what was there. Nothing. Even the ladies were puzzled at what he spoke of. Again, a tiny, gentle smack, first on his left flank, then on his right. "Aagh! Uuuuahhhhhh!" Spike groaned as he spun in place, desperately trying to see the source of this teasing torment and making a horrid racket as his hooves stomped around the floor.

Both Twilight and Cadence were utterly clueless. Princess Celestia, on the other hand…not so much. "Heheheh…Spike…I believe you are chasing…your tail." Celestia spoke, raising a hoof to her mouth to hide her smile. Cadence and Twilight followed suit, holding in a snicker or two.

Spike stopped in place. He felt the strange sensation again and realized Celestia was right. "Ugh! I have a whippy tail now?" Spike complained. "That's horrible! What happened to my powerful dragon tail?!"

The princesses before him were slightly annoyed at his remark, albeit that they were granting him much leeway for his predicament, as they as well had 'whippy tails'. "…What's wrong with a pony tail?" Twilight asked, smirking at his discontent.

Spike snorted slightly, angry puffs of smoke shooting from his nose. "It's not that there's anything wrong with…it's just not my…ough! What is happening to me?!" Spike huffed…and suddenly, there was a new sensation. He felt as if there were more appendages, streaming out from somewhere along the backside of his body, around where his dragon half met his stallion half. He moved them back and forth and expressed more notice and feeling into them. Suddenly, Twilight, Celestia, and Cadence were taken aback, as Spike felt he could pump more 'feeling' into these things and understand that they could almost grab onto the air immediately surrounding, as if he was climbing in jello. As a gust of wind blasted a ring of dust along the floor around him, he felt himself carried up, as if he leapt in place, yet, he did so without the use of his legs…he knew what they were. He landed safely on the ground, cushioning the impact with his large, mighty legs, and slowing his fall with these huge, powerful things stretched out in mighty, frightful, yet majestic grace behind him. "Are they…?" Spike asked towards Twilight.

"Yes, Spike…" Twilight immediately replied, just as bewildered as he and the other two ladies were, "…They're wings…big…wide…dragon wings."

Spike was shocked. He didn't know whether this was cool…or scary. Unsure of what to feel, only a tiny whimper escaped his lips. It was surely strange to see such a mighty creature…look so scared and clueless.

Celestia came forward. "Dear Spike. Whether this strange, marvelous new form of yours shall be short lived or permanent, I think it will do you much more good than not, if you would calm yourself down." she said and she spread open her right wing and gently touched her feathertips across the top of his head. A motherly gesture, to be sure, but, she did feel a bit odd doing this to a creature around her own size.

He timidly looked back into Celestia's eyes in reply. "Th…thank you, Princess." Spike replied.

…

Princess Celestia didn't intend to, but, she spent the next minute or so drinking in a certain youthful, innocent, yet masculine and robust beauty that seemed to radiate from Spike's young yet mature face…especially his eyes. His creamy, fiery portals seemed to draw the princess in, not to mention the fact that she was soon stroking across the whole of his body with her gaze, imagining what stout, firm limbs remained hidden, beneath this sturdy shroud of a uniform.

"Uhhh…Princess? You alright there?" Twilight asked, attempting to reacquire her attention.

Celestia was caught off guard…but she was an expert at composure. She barely flinched and quickly composed her next words. "…Yes, Twilight. I'm quite fine. Ehnow, Spike. I do suggest you take a rest. You may need a bit of time to compose yourself and try to retrace your steps to see what brought you into this…situation."

"…That sounds like a good idea, Princess." Spike replied, suddenly realizing how tired he was growing, due to all that was happening to him. He practically felt his head spinning and his vision fading in and out.

"You may have the day or two to rest, but, do remember that I await to hear of your findings of this…mirrored world."

"Yes, of course, my Lady. I'll get right on writing that up, as soon as…"

"Noo…" Celestia suddenly but softly objected to Spike's measure of action. "I think it would be best if I…debriefed you, myself. In fact, I feel that a pleasant little meeting over some tea…and perhaps an afternoon snack would be best to get the juices flowing. The mind can play tricks with us when we are not at ease, don't you think?"

Spike really warmed to this idea. "That sounds excellent, your majesty!"

"Indeed." Celestia said. "I believe I am free, the day after tomorrow, but, do tell if you need more time to recover."

"Absolutely, my Lady. I'll be right and ready." Spike said, bowing deeply with a hand at his naval and a hand behind his back. Celestia gave the warmest of nods in reply. And, for a moment, as Spike lingered in his courtesy, the close proximity to Princess Celestia's wonderfully flowing mane and her pure, snow white coat bewitched him…as did a certain sweet, warm, intoxicating scent that he could have sworn he enjoyed deeply of before…yet he just couldn't put his finger on the where and when. One thing was sure, however…it did make him somewhat tight in the pants. And if it was a drink, his loins were surely guiding him that he'd enjoy gallons of it, just to kiss where it came from…whatever it was.

"…Ahem…" the princess cleared her throat to get Spike's attention. He was staying in his deep, closely placed bow for a little…too long.

Spike raised his head, slowly rising from his bow. "Eheh…excuse me, princess." However, as their eyes locked deeply, while Spike pulled his body erect, they couldn't help but engage in a little, subtle, silent flirtation. "…wha…what is that scent you're wearing, princess?" Spike silently, boldly asked. Well, it wasn't so bold as it was an act of compulsion, not bravery.

Celestia was slightly surprised at Spike's inquiry. "…Nothing? As far as I know, it's just…me."

Spike couldn't seem to pull himself fully away from her. His eyes glazed over as he stood close, enjoying it.

"Why…do you like it?" Celestia asked, her eyes teasing with a mischievous gaze.

Spike smiled, his voice almost not his own. "…Like it…I lo…"

"A-HEM?" Twilight suddenly butted in. "Spike? Aren't you being a little too…informal, with the princess right now?"

Spike quickly pulled himself to attention. "Hhurrmmm…of course. Forgive my rudeness, my Lady." he replied, mimicking a soldier at attention…making him look even more dashing in his soldierly garb.

"Heheh, it's quite alright…Sir Spike." Celestia joked slightly, although even she had to admit...he was kinda sexy. "I expect you in my presence soon, young Spike." Celestia said, as she turned to go…but not before she gently flicked her ethereal tail in his direction…giving him a nice, hot, concentrated blast of this mystery perfume she said she wasn't wearing. Spike unsuspectingly drank it in, making his eyes heavy and his vision cloud over at the edges. It was heavenly, inexplicable. It was as if the finest of a thousand sweet, subtle perfumes, all mellow, calm, and soothing…and definitely arousing, filled his nostrils, indeed the core of his very soul, and made him feel afloat. He could see almost nothing but the princess, for the time being, slowly walking away, in a tunnel of prismatic clouds, sparkling and displaying whatever colors they would, as her hooves glided in step across them. "Oh, and Spike?" Celestia called, flanked now at the library door by Twilight and Cadance.

"…Yes my…ehmm…p…princess?" Spike was surely hard up for control, as his head was full of her scent and beauty.

Celestia gave him a slightly fiery gaze, subtly yet unmistakably full of intent. Her lips smiled slightly. "…When you come…do it in uniform."

Spike didn't exactly know why he felt the way he did, hearing her say this, but, nevertheless, his body reacted, feeling really good…before he fainted.

Celestia was a bit shocked…yet not, giggling slightly inside, with a surprised look in her eyes. Cadance gasped, putting a hoof to her mouth, and, Twilight naturally galloped to Spike's side, yelling, "Spike! Spike!" as she did so.

"Ahayeeem sure he's just fine, Twilight." Celestia urged, as Twilight nudged and butted the unconscious 'stagon'. "You may perhaps let him rest…He may need it."

Spike awoke, many hours later, in the warmest, most pleasant daze. He wasn't all that surprised to see he was still in the same place, as he estimated the sheer weight of his body may be more now than Twilight could handle. He spied his baby bed as well as a bright, room lighting candle atop a nearby table, nearly lighting the whole library. He wasn't in the bed, however. Not surprising, again, as he was far too large for it now. Spike figured then that it may not have been his weight that barred his post within his little baby basket, as he thought that Twilight has lifted greater objects than he. It must have been that he was just too darn big.

He was pleasantly warm though, despite the fact that he was resting on the floor. He was lying atop a large, fluffy comforter and covered with a large blanket as well. His head gently roused atop a large, perfectly fluffed pillow too, all the comforts that he even remotely want from any bed, and then some. "…I really should thank Twilight." he told himself, etching a mental memo within his brain.

Meanwhile, he yawned and stretched, slowly slipping himself out of the warmth of the blanket and into the cool of the chamber. He stirred and tarried a bit, but, he soon wrestled out of the idea of sleeping in and rolled himself up into a stand, for the day and all its mysteries loomed before him…not in his bed. He considered picking up the candle in its little tray, but, it was so bright that he really didn't need to make it mobile. He yawned and trotted…surprising himself at the fact that he was indeed trotting, as the ponies do, on over to the closest window he could find. What time was it anyway? He was shocked to see the night sky being slowly chased away by the approaching dawn. How long was he asleep? He shook his head and muttered to himself, "Man…it must have been, like, a day or somethin'!" How he managed to sleep so soundly, he did not kno…well…he did pass out to the enchanting, subtle seductions of Princess Celestia. 'Honestly,' he thought to himself, 'who knows why it happened?' And indeed, feeling so warm and wonderful, even in the cool of the winter touched stone, it must have had something to do with a lady's touch.

Spike sighed, wondering what would come of their odd little game, that he and Celestia were playing. But, more importantly, as the lovely haze dissipated from his brain…what exactly was he…and how the hell did he become this way?

Spike wandered over to the library's catalogues and looked for any subjects that might involve creatures such as himself or strange and stealthy changing spells, as he certainly didn't outright remember transforming into the likes of this…stagon. Since he didn't exactly know a word or name for what he was, any searches even close to that were obviously ending up…fruitless. He did, however, decide to look up several books on transformations and alteration. Nothing really useful was found…however...

As he spun through the pages of one of Starswril The Bearded's publications, he discovered that the meat of the book had a thick set of hollowed out pages where a small, mysterious scroll lay hidden from the world. As Spike took hold and unfurled it…he felt strangely engaged with its presence. "Eternal Life" it read atop a strange little poem that Spike could scarcely understand…

"Though time and tide to all abide, for thee it thus shall swirl.

Thy mem'ries hold, but thou, behold, thy life shall not unfurl."

"From this, the day of thy dismay, henceforth shalt thou begin.

And, shouldst thou will to break this fill, thy wish must form within.

"From day to night shall be thy plight, the measures shall be two.

A prison test, a wisdom nest, what e're the mission due.

"So, hearken, cast the spinning blast, that life shall never end!

Eternal life, and all its strife…is thine…from cosmos…SEND!"

Spike saw nothing coming, as it seemed that, with every line he read, the more chained his mind grew to the page. He didn't notice that his horns were glowing to a sparkling spellcast strength. He didn't notice that there was a rumbling above his head. He didn't notice that there was a small spiral of dark, smoky storm clouds gathering and swirling a few inches above his horns. Finally, and most important of all, he didn't notice the tiny yet blazing orb of lightning that was collecting from the web of electricity, streaking and crawling from across the tightening coils of the galactic stormcloud…until it was too late. There was a violent hum, and a rumble, that shook him out of his trance. He looked up just in time to hear the strike…

*KSHHHHHOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHhhhhhhh…*

…A bright, violent, and, indeed, shocking bolt of lightning had jumped right into the tip of his forward curving horn, toasting a bit of his nose and face, and had surged through every fiber of his being. The scroll within his hands magically ignited and rolled with flames into the tiniest traces of ash. He was dizzy. His vision was fading and his strength was leaving him. As his knees buckled and his balance fled his shuddering limbs, he heard the familiar, terrorized call of Twilight. "Spike! Spike!" she yelled…and then all faded to black.

To the recesses of his mind again, to sleep off this shock, like before. But, this time, it was not pleasure that he slept to…but pain.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Not So Silent Night V1

.

A Not So Silent Night

* * *

Verse 1

* * *

"…Nnnnnnnhhhhheghhhhhhh…oaghhhhhh!" Spike groaned as he stirred. The pain in his head was massively unbearable. There was an ungodly throbbing within, as if a whole array of blacksmiths were pounding away inside his brain, and there was a terrible, constant ringing to match. He rolled left and rolled right, clutching his head with his claws, and massaged his skull's tender bits, managing to gain a fraction of comfort from doing so. Moments passed, as he lay there, pressing and pressing into his eyes and temples, with the ringing subsiding but the pain far from gone. He was not so surprised at this, however, as he had experienced this before. Besides the fact that he passed out from getting stricken from a sudden, personal thunderstorm, he had also fallen prey to another half day of sleeping…oversleeping, that is, and he was paying for it with a merciless migraine.

"Oh dear…are you alright, Spike?" a sweet, flowing, comforting voice came to his ears.

"Puh…p…Princess…Caaaaadance?...Oughhhhh…" Spike groaned, only able to squint his eyes open to view the lovely…blurry blob that was the Princess of Love.

"Is it a headache?" Cadance said as she came to the bedside. "My…it sounds quite bad. Here…let me help you…" she spoke and her horn began sparkling with light. Soon, a slow, weaving stream of sparkles, soothing and creamy with a gentle glow, flowed from Cadance's horn and splashed like a blast of fresh, cooling water onto the crown and horns of Spike's head. A nearly icy yet unbelievably soothing chill swam through his brain and swiftly eased all the pressures and torment within, clearing his mind and completely healing him of his ailment.

Spike's eyes widened as his vision became crystal clear. At this, he drew in a sharp breath of amazement as he was graced with the warming sight of Princess Cadance and her overwhelming charm. Looking around himself to gain his bearings, he found that he was nestled away in Twilight's personal bedchamber, a far cry more comfortable than the stone slabs of the library. Grateful for his relief, he smiled a sweet sunshine smile and rolled his now unhindered, unclothed, and, unbeknownst to him, impressively muscular physique out of bed and dashed forward to embrace Cadance. "Thank you so much!" he cried, forgetting that he was not exactly baby sized anymore. Noticing this only at the last moment, he was only able to stop himself from attempting to leap into Cadance's hooves…but completely unable to stop himself from traveling forward. "OOOOP!" Spike groaned, as he scraped his hooves into the wood paneled floor, attempting with all his might to stop. Unable, he practically tackled Cadance. "Oughhh…!" Spike groaned again, his mind reacting in primal, instinctive self-defense…or rather 'selves'-defense movements, as he protectively scooped up Cadance with his new, longer, larger arms, and puffed his wings wide open to blast a full, frontal flap that practically stopped them stone cold in their tracks, less than a foot away from hitting the wall before them. A large yet thin billow of dust kicked up from his efforts, leaving them to cough a bit, with eyes closed shut. Then…an odd moment out of time occurred.

"KEH! KEHH!...Oh my…" Cadance huffed a bit, coughing and coughing the thin, adequately annoying layer of dust away...only to find herself nestled warmly in the arms of a tall, dark, and handsome stranger that, actually, wasn't a stranger. Most impressive, and she noticed just now that he was doing this, was the fact that he was holding her entire body within his grasp, cradling her like a newborn foal, legs and all, within the landscape of his large, protective arms. His strong, young, yet chiseled baby face looked down with concern upon her, giving her tunnel vision, as her body warmed in his presence. Her hearing was impaired. She saw that he said something to the effect of 'sorry…are you okay', but, she couldn't hear a word. Her forward pair of breasts tightened excitedly as they brushed their soft, youthful heft and stiffening nipples upon one of his forearms. She restrained greatly the urge to settle there and sway her body in place, left and right, so her tight, hungry nipples could pleasure themselves and tease across his forearm, and yet, this tiny detail was the least of her worries. Her rear end was warming to an unbearable heat, and its pleasant announcement was all but subtle as she rested her trim buttocks and throbbing womanhood within his rearward supporting arm.

"A…are you al…right…princessssss…" Spike spoke again, uselessly, as his eyes locked with hers. His peripheral vision clouded over now, as her eyes dragged him forward like beacons in a storm. He could feel her throbbing, womanly flesh burn with desire and wink teasingly upon his forearm, which it caressed and kissed upon. As she raised one hoof…and then the other, she gently caught his face with her tender grasp, as if to catch the moon within a still pool of water. Cadance tilted her head, her soft, come hither eyes dimming to a close, causing Spike to feel the sheer, flowing passion that she was putting forth to him. A hot, musky, delicious scent of perfume flew into the air, as her throbbing cunt lovingly announced its want for him, spilling forth a creamy, passionate, burning share of love juice all over his arm, and she began pressing and stroking her attentively juicy lips upon his accepting flesh. They opened their mouths, delicately wide, as they let their tongues produce a hungry little mating dance for each other, pressing ever forward, to engage in a ravenously passionate, candy kiss…

"What was that noise?!" Twilight exclaimed as she burst into the room to check what was wrong.

"Nnnothing!" Cadance exclaimed nervously, her hooves perfectly slamming onto the floor just as the door banged against its corresponding wall. Cadance and Spike had now arranged themselves at odd angles in consideration to Twilight's prying eyes. Cadance hid her unfortunately ready womanhood away, addressing her face forward to Twilight, while Spike awkwardly stood facing a window and terrace connected to the room, turned away as well…as he was hiding the extremely unbecoming sight of his rather large, meaty shaft, presenting itself out in the open, curving up tightly like a scimitar before his body. It was the last thing he needed to be seen, right now.

"Y…yeah! I uh…" Spike struggled for an explanation, as his manhood tried to calm itself down. He awkwardly spoke over his shoulder, hoping that Twilight hadn't suspected anything.

Twilight wasn't stupid. She could see that something was going on. "Arre you…hiding something…"

"Pu…Princess Cadance, uh, h…healed my headache," Spike cut her off, hoping to high hell that it would buy him and Cadance's bodies some time to simply calm the hell down, "…and then, I jumped out of bed to hug her…thank her, and like that, but, I forgot that I was…"

"…Uhh a couple…hundred pounds heavier than you used to be?" Twilight raised a brow, amused at his faux pas.

"Uh, yeah…heheh…s-sorry." Spike spoke in Cadance's general direction.

"Heheh, it's alright, Spike." Cadance replied warmly, skillfully keeping her composure and nodding with closed, considerate eyes, as she often did. Then, with a hint of somewhat teasing intent, she raised a brow, staring at his thick, hard, excited manhood with a silent 'ooh'. It was screamingly present and unbearably difficult to hide, even as it slowly began to slink away…possibly disappointed. She smiled, gazing upon it and then back at Spike, his back still turned to Twilight. "You can…thank me…some other time." Cadance said, walking towards the door and silently nodding to excuse herself from Twilight's room. "Oh…you may want to be brief with him, Twilight. He's fine now, but, he may need some extra care. You might, perhaps, send him my way later."

"Yes, I see." Twilight replied, thinking heavily on the matter…enough to make her ignore the stray cinnamon sweet scent of freshly lubed pussy in the air, especially around Cadance.

"Anyway. I'll be in the guest room, if you need me." she finished and nodded to Twilight.

Twilight nodded in return as she returned her attention to their 'patient'. All things being fortunate, their brief discussion over Spike's needs was just enough time to calm his little…or rather large, naked tool down.

"So…what's going on, Spike?" Twilight said as she and Spike finally turned to regard each other. "I hear a noise in the library that sounds like thunder and then I find you lying there like cow-pie in the snow!"

Spike's face grimaced, his lips smirking with supreme displeasure, "Yeah…thanks for the visual…and comparison, Twi."

"Eh, sorry. Poor choice of words." she said, blushing.

"Yeah…understatement of the year." Spike replied but urgently went on. "It's a little hard to explain." he began, "I remember waking, sometime before dawn, and looking around for books on, well, weird creatures or body changes; anything that could explain something that would look like…me."

"I see. Well, go on." Twilight urged, her thoughts somewhat fragmented at the moment. She hung on to every word that Spike said, surely, but, on the other hand, as she viewed this large, beefcake of a sta-gon, with his large, meaty arms, powerful hind quarters, and impressive yet threatening pair of somewhat spiky wings, she couldn't help but feel a certain amount of longing in her loins to simply…let him have her…even though she knew this was in fact…Spike…her little pet dragon, assistant, and friend, Spike, and was certain he wouldn't really know what to do with her. Her thoughts remained somewhat cloudy, until he mentioned the part about the secret scroll and the personal stormcloud.

"…So that's what it was." Twilight nervously pursed her lips together.

"Yep. It was totally weird."

Twilight thought deeply for a moment. "Well that explains the trace of ash in the air and that weird book that was sitting next to you, with the big cutout in the middle…and the charred…you. Any recollection as to what the thing had written on it?"

"Mmmmmm…" Spike gripped his jaw slightly and scratched at his head a bit. He played his fingers over his plated spines and then began running his fingers through his…hair? "…Huh? I have spines and a mane now? Man, this is getting too weird…oh yeah! The scroll said something about…uhh…eternal…youth…or life, or something? And I think it said something about a curs…oh man…what did I do to myself?! This is bad…reeeeeally bad…"

"Agreed. Perhaps we should inform Princess Celestia of recent events."

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. If anything, maybe she would know what to do."

In their familiar manner, Twilight directed Spike in a well scripted letter to the Princess. She wished her well, briefly, and then went on to mention the events of the early morning. She expressed her concern and fair helplessness of the matter, as it was something she had no knowledge of and hoped that the Lady would at least know what was wrong.

"…Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." she ended. "Alright. Send it, Spike." she then commanded and Spike was swift to blow a gentle waft of magic flame around the scroll and send it on its way.

"…What do you think she'll say?" Spike asked as they both watched the mystic mist swirl through the late afternoon breeze, on its way to Canterlot.

"I don't know, but, whatever it is, I hope it isn't as bad as it sounds."

Spike looked downward. "…You and me both." he said, as they engaged in a long silence.

The thirty minute wait felt like an eternity. Twilight relieved herself of her, what she perceived to be, 'stuffy' room. It wasn't really stuffy. It was just that she could swear to smelling distinct scents of female love juice, not unlike her own when she was done taking care of her body's needs. There was that…and the fact that she found it very unbecoming of her to stew in a position of weakness. Spike surely was still young of heart and mind…but that didn't stop her body from wanting him to cram his greater gifts deeply inside of her and explode with passion within. Thus, as she put it, she had to get some air, and, as she did so, she kept her mind busy there in an attempt to figure out what Starswirl's spell was supposed to do. Essentially, she could think of nothing, as there simply was not enough information to go by, but, it was better than staying nearby Spike, knowing full well that she could totally take him as her sex slave without him knowing rights or wrongs about it.

"Hggg…plllyeaahh!" Spike gagged and suddenly burped out a scroll. "Twilight!" he called and she was swift to fly to his side, her hooves screeching to a halt to perfectly align herself parallel to his body.

"What does it say, Spike?"

"…Mmmenehhneehhh…menennnenenheneheehhhh…oh…she wants me to report to her in Canterlot, immediately."

Twilight winced in shock. "…Maybe it's far more serious than we thought."

"…Oh…ayeeeedunno…cause…she also wants me to come in unifo…oh, gash…where's the uniform that Rarity made me?!"

"Calm down, Spike. It's right over there, on my hamper." Twilight spoke, pointing her hoof in her laundry box's direction.

Spike immediately tossed the scroll up in the air for Twilight to catch, as he rushed to inspect his clothes. "…Aww. Well I guess I'mma have ta visit the dry cleaners while I'm there. This thing is a little charred."

"That sounds like a good idea." Twilight replied as she looked over the scroll's instructions. "It looks like you'll have some time anyway. She says she'll see you for brunch, in the morning."

"Yeah. I'm just surprised that she has any time for me at all, what with her royal duties and such."

"…But she at least gives herself tomorrow off in certain ways. Didn'tcha know?"

Twilight's words took Spike by surprise. "Eh, why? What's so special about tomorrow?"

"It's…Hearth's Warming Eve tonight, Spike. I thought you knew."

Twilight's reminder flew into his face like a brick. "…Shoot…I…totally forgot."


	3. Chapter 2 - A Not So Silent Night V2

.

A Not So Silent Night

* * *

Verse 2

* * *

A few hours later, Spike found himself on the express train to Canterlot, with only a simple day bag containing his uniform and some overnight toiletries. Reaching the outskirts of Ponyville, he leaned up against the wall and peered out the window, viewing the landscape he was temporarily parting with. The snowcapped fields and farmlands were quiet. The sparse settlements of farmhouses and barns seemed to huddle as tiny shelters from the cold, all cozy and warm, casting gentle, fiery glows from their windows and gentle puffs of smoke from their stacked, stony fireplaces. In the distance, as the train continued its winding pathway into the mountains of Equestria, Spike could see the cheerful hustle and bustle of the town. Ponies were happily trotting to and fro, cheerfully greeting each other and bringing bundles and supplies of this and that to their respective businesses and homes. There were lanterns strung like banners across the broadways and main streets. Each glowed, almost sparkling like distant stars, as their flames fluttered and danced within. Wreaths and nests of red and green, along with magical, glowing ornamental orbs that spilled tiny, tingly sparks that children liked to catch and be tickled by, were adorning the eaves, doors, doorposts, and streetlamps of Ponyville, making everything warm and festive, in their tiny corner of the world. It made him smile and wonder what his friends were up to at the moment. Alas, as the moments slipped by, it disappeared from view, and Spike was off, to deal with his predicament…alone.

"…Hoooohhhh…" Spike sighed. He sat alone in his sleeper cabin, which he didn't quite need, as he would be reaching Canterlot by nightfall. It was, however, provided for by Princess Celestia herself, and, although it was very kind of her, and the extra room was just right for his rather large body, it was quite lonely in here. The sun was setting somewhere to the west, hiding behind an ever dimming leaden sky, and the shade of evening was filling the room, on this, the most family and friend oriented day of the year. It personified the very meaning of warmth and closeness…and yet, there was no laughter, no conversation…nothing. There was naught but the sound of his own lonely sighs and the constant rumble and chug of rail and wheel. At this, Spike suddenly wondered, did Princess Celestia get lonely, this time of year? At the prospect of her standing at such lofty, social heights, sure, she may have Luna, but…did she ever long for the warm hoof of a kind, caring gentlecolt, on Hearth's Warming Eve?

Of course, who would dare to fill such a position? 'Not me', Spike thought to himself, as he imagined that the gentlecolt who would do so had some pretty big shoes to fill. On the other hand, Spike considered the fact that few even tried. He began thinking deep thoughts, watching the darkening landscape and looking forward as best he could (as he couldn't really see directly in front of the train and preferred not to pop it open and stick his head out in freezing winds), viewing the large, snowcapped mountains ahead. They all rose to a pointy tip…a sole, single, pointy tip that stood far and distant from its body and neighboring peaks. It must be lonely at the top, for more things in life than mountains, and he shared a thought of sympathy towards the princesses of Equestria…especially Princess Celestia. He wanted to wish her burdens away, for what was left of this and the next day, and hoped to heavens high that she was neither lonely nor alone for Hearth's Warming Eve and Day, just as well wishing that, if it was left to him alone, he could be man enough to soothe her troubled heart. He hoped and hoped, praying that his sympathy could reach her…but, ultimately, he didn't belie that they did. A depressed state of mind shrouded Spike and he pursed his lips together, chewing slightly into them with his fangs, as he silently mulled over his and the Princess's situation this night. He spied the ever growing silhouette of Canterlot, standing great and ominous in the winter mists, not so far in the distance now, with its imposing skyline of walls and turrets. As the distance between him and the great city closed, he felt as if his problems compounded. Adding insult to injury, the train was suddenly engulfed by darkness as they entered a tunnel…

"…hhhgggGGG…FPLLLYEAAHHHKKKHHH!" Spike suddenly spat out another scroll, briefly breaking the darkness with a magical flame. He caught it as it materialized into his claws. Coincidentally, the cabin lights flickered on with a gentle glow. Now, he also had adequate light to read the thing.

This…was strange, however. Spike furrowed his brow and scratched his head. This was obviously not a reply, as he hadn't sent another scroll to the Princess since Twilight commanded it, several hours ago. Confused, Spike hurriedly cut open the sealed ribbon and read its rather brief ordinance. "Huuuh?!" Spike howled slightly. "…She's meeting me…at the station?"

The train's whistle sounded, loud and shrill, as the train hissed to a halt, expelling steam and gasses as it did so. After the great locomotive calmed down, a great chorus of trumpets sounded the presence of the princess as she stood, calmly smiling, before the train's freshly opened doors. Her subjects bowed as they exited and the princess cordially responded with her own, deep, lovely bow. After a good deal of time, just about all the passengers had exited, giving Celestia a bit of wonder and worry as she was sure that Spike was on this train. Passengers even began crowding in, after the conductor made the call for all to board. Then, as the princess became quite worried and the engine began churning up, a large, lone, statuesque figure emerged from the train's doorway, which promptly shut itself just after the figure stepped securely onto the station's platform. All the mares, including the princess, stopped to stare, as did the colts. The great engine began chugging, releasing another gust of steam as the wheels began their spin. The warm billows of damp wind played at Spike's mane, making the wild, dark mass whip and flow like pennants in the breeze. The fact that he stood in a soldier's uniform, slightly charred as if he survived an explosive shell of some sort, only added to his presence. The princess held her composure well enough, but just barely. As for the rest of the mares in the station…most were glad they were wearing a dress. The sudden scent of hot, ready, well lubed lady bits, ready and willing to be taken, quickly filled the air. On the other hand, the colts in the area felt so dwarfed by his presence that most had the sudden urge to take him in a street duel. Thankfully, Spike had quite the distraction to blind himself to their scowls.

"…Your Highness…" Spike said as he gently kneeled and bowed, one arm resting around his naval and the other behind his back.

Princess Celestia warmly bowed as well, affectionately touching her horn to his foremost horn, "Welcome back to Canterlot, Sir Spike." she said and everyone seemed to do the same…even the colts.

"...uh…_sir_ spike?" Spike whispered to the princess.

"…well you have to admit…it fits the moment." she replied, and they both shared a gentle giggle. The princess then rose and put out a hoof for Spike to take hold of. "Rise, Sir Spike."

He did as he was commanded…but not before he took hold of her hoof…stared into the eyes of the Princess with warmth and gentleness…and then pressed his lips to her unprepared appendage. A few gasps escaped the lips of many a witnessing mare. One, perhaps, fainted in view of this warm, romantic act. As for the princess, she clenched her womanhood's lips as tight as she possibly could…due to the fact that her hot, bothered body wanted to cum for him, right then and there.

"As the Lady commands." he said, let her hoof slip gently from his palm…and then found it rather disturbing to find that, when he stood in proximity to the princess, he did pull at least a half foot taller than she. He didn't like this, as he spent his life looking up to Princess Celestia. She, on the other hand, found it quite endearing and earnestly wondered how it would feel to rest her head upon his shoulder…among other things she wanted to do with him.

"…Yyou are too kind, Sir Spike." the Princess uttered, fighting hard to keep her composure. She knew she couldn't spill for him, not in front of so many of her subjects, as it would definitely be misconstrued as a moment of weakness and a lack of control…but oh was it hard. "This way, if you please." the Princess then ushered, directing him with a wing, towards the station gates. As they went on, Celestia tried her damndest to ignore and hide the throbbing within her womanhood's flesh. She wanted to take him, now, and was utterly frustrated at that. She did her best not to drag him forward in a hurried rush, she did her best to nod and greet her subjects 'Happy Hearth's Warming Eve' without a hint of her 'condition', and she did her best to keep herself from thinking of what she wanted to do to him, as soon as they boarded her private stage coach. Besides, she wanted to 'take him' in a way that did not infringe upon her genteel façade. In short, she wanted to seduce him without seeming…unladylike.

They finally breached the gates of the station and approached the Princess's grand, personal stagecoach. It was of a gentle, ice blue with golden vines and palms capping every edge.

"My Lady…" the coachman said as he bowed, waiting for the Princess and her guest to board.

Spike and Celestia climbed the coach's step and slipped into the shelter of the carriage, prompting the coachman to close and lock the door behind them. Not long after the coachman took his place, he gave the signal and they were off at a gentle prance. Meanwhile, inside, Spike settled into a wide-eyed moment of awe.

The whole interior of the coach was upholstered with buttoned cushioning and every window was supplied with its own gorgeous pair of side drawn curtains. It was a soft, shimmering, luxurious world of ivories and royal colors of red and blue. As Spike took it all in, the whites and blues had a calming, nurturing effect on him. The plump, shiny, red textures, on the other hand, made him feel as if he was climbing into…something else. He couldn't understand it, himself, but, it tended to make his manly bits tingle and swell, ever so gently.

As Spike got acquainted with the softness and calming yet provocative colors of the carriage, Princess Celestia was grateful and absolutely relieved…that she didn't have to hold it all in anymore. "Ahhhhhoughhhhh…" she moaned as she simply sat upon the cushioned floor and let loose her tightened composure. Of course, this also meant that she would be allowing her body to speak for itself, but, it wasn't like she didn't want it to. She stared at her fair, large, unsuspecting guest, huge and clueless as to the havoc her body was about to unleash upon him. On the one hand, she felt a bit guilty to let loose her natural wiles on such a young, unsuspecting colt like this, but, on the other hand…looking over his finer features…his hard, beefy measures…and yet, his soft, young, gentle eyes and spirited face…she wanted to know just exactly how he'd react to the unhindered…unbridled…unapologetic call…of a mare's body.

The Princess looked on, admiring her sweet boy toy, as he stuck his head out the window and enjoyed the passing scenery. She could contain herself no longer, as her womanhood screamed a chorus of hunger and want for the handsome colt before her, so…she let it go. Her hot, throbbing love canal spilled itself out in absolute liberty. Her burning announcement of open love flowed into a shimmering lake of gorgeous, glowing, sugary pink lava, which was, thankfully, quickly absorbed into the cushions beneath her. Spike was a little too distracted to notice anyway…until his nose was suddenly filled with the sweet, sweet scent of screaming pheromones. And these weren't just any mare's pheromones. These were Celestia's. It was a warm, fragrant, hypnotizing blend of enchanted juices and the sweetest, most enticing musks, enough to make even the strongest of stallions faint with desire…and Spike's unwitting senses were drinking every single bit of it in.

"Uaghhhhhh…" Spike moaned his immediate pleasure, as his head clouded out nearly all reasonable judgment and his vision began swimming with clouds and stars. It was now as it was before, on the day of his return, but, this time, they had a tiny, private, secluded piece of the world to themselves…and no one could stop them, even if they tried. "…Princess Celestiahh…" Spike nearly sang in his hypnotic trance, "…what IS that scent you're wearing?"


	4. Chapter 2 - A Not So Silent Night V3

.

A Not So Silent Night

* * *

Verse 3

* * *

Spike slipped his head through the curtains and back into the confines of the carriage. He had absolute tunnel vision now. All he could see…was Celestia.

"Ohhoh…dear Spike, it's only me, nothing more." the Princess replied, "Why? Do you enjoy my…scent?"

Spike was practically panting. His eyes were so glazed that he looked nearly drowsy. "Yyeahhh…hehehh…" came the sound, spilling from his lips. He could hardly form a sentence at this time.

"How flattering of you, Spike. You surely spoil me." Celestia spoke, placing a hoof across her breast and turning away as she teasingly hid the beauty of her blush with a wing tip. "…And after you've already spared so many a considerate thought for me, this night…"

Her words surprised Spike, slightly tugging him out of his trance for a moment. "…Many a…thought? When did I…"

"Oh, don't be so modest, Spike. I've a sensitive heart, you know. I can feel when my subjects are thinking of me."

It was Spike's turn to blush now. He turned away, slightly embarrassed, as he assumed his thoughts were…well…private. "Oh…heheh…I…uh…see."

"And…yes…" she continued, "…it can get quite lonely, especially this time of the year…especially without a special somepony to share it with." Saying this, the Princess seemed to look even further away, looking as if she regretted sharing this knowledge with him.

There was a lump in Spike's throat when he tried to swallow Celestia's words. Suddenly, the princess looked a little sad…definitely lonely. It was at this time that the carriage turned a corner and a silent splash of moonbeams spilled onto the princess's figure, making parts of her shimmer and glow. She was so gorgeous and looked so vulnerable that it compelled Spike to act, not even of his own volition. "…Princess…" he said, as he slowly came forward to sit before her, definitely gaining her attention. He took her hooves gently into his claws, surprising her, and, somewhat bashfully looking down and away, began to ask, "…I…know I may be a little…presumptuous, right now, and…I'm probably not quite the stallion to take this place, but, I was wondering…if I could be that…very special somepony, for you…tonight…?"

Celestia smiled. She dipped her muzzle forward, touched the top of her nose to the tip of his chin and nudged for Spike's to look up and into her eyes…which were practically sparkling with deep, silent joy. "I'd like that, Spike…" she said, and then nuzzled nose and horn to his, gently and warmly, "…very much."

Only moments later, they found themselves nuzzling and petting each other quite warmly in the corner of the carriage. The curtains were drawn to the point where there were only flashing slivers of light seen through them, with only the rear window left open for light. Spike was resting comfortably against the soft, cushioned carriage wall to his left. Celestia was resting comfortably against him, and, there was also much to rest against. So much so that she easily allowed him to drape his right arm around her neck, somewhat through her gorgeously flowing mane, and allowed her head to settle against his thick, uniform bound chest. It was a little tricky, all horns considered, but, they were able to press cheek to cheek, simmering in the warm pool of heartfelt comfort and love they felt for each other.

Spike had a definite advantage here that Celestia just loved. His arms were thankfully in play and he was blissfully exploring the open plains of her shoulder with his palm and occasionally stroked over the sensitive arm of her wing. Her body loved his touch, even the gentle tease of his claws, and her excited womanhood reacted with hot, heart throbbing winks and even a little more lovely 'drooling', causing Spike to passionately press his cheek against hers with a bit more enthusiasm.

"Mmmm…Princess…" Spike hummed with a thousand bolts of joy running through his veins, "…I would so love to…"

"Hmm? Love to…?" Celestia replied to Spike's unfinished sentence…which she really wanted him to finish.

Yet, Spike was at a loss for words. He felt his body prodding him on to do…something, but, "…Heheheh, I really don't know. I just…wanna…something…with you."

Celestia smiled, Spike's innocence making her tingle, as the prospect of…education…would be an interesting one. "Oh, don't worry, dear Spike. I believe I know what you mean…we'll get to that in a moment." she said and settled back into a little more love stewing.

Celestia smiled, thinking a moment, wondering if there were some drawbacks to what she was about to do, but then, she decided to go ahead with her thought, at least to make things a little more safe…and interesting. "Heheh…would you like to see a little magic trick?" Celestia teased at Spike.

"…Sure! I'd love to!" Spike cheered gently, and then, Celestia looked out across the cabin, began charging her horn with a medium glow, and, suddenly, its aura burst into a bushel of sparks. The image of the carriage around them had disappeared…though Spike was certain that he could still feel it shake and cushion their bodies beneath them. They could see all that was occurring beyond the walls of the carriage, as if they were floating along on an invisible cloud. "Theh…whah…"

"Hmhmhm," Celestia giggled at Spike's reaction, "do you like it? It's a sort of…sound bubble, mixed with a one way mirror…it's complicated, heheheh." she concluded. "Let's just say…they can't hear or see us, but, we can hear and see them."

"Ohhhh…" Spike said in amazement…and it was indeed amazing. They floated along, viewing the city streets, passing hundreds of ponies, all dressed to the nines in fashionable winter clothing. The princess said that they were, in a sense, invisible, but, "…Then why are they all looking at us?"

"Oh. They can see the carriage, but, not us." Celestia replied, cheerfully.

"Wow…that's…coooool." Spike replied then, a weight lifting from him, as he didn't understand that even he was craving some privacy with the Princess. And they had it, yet, it seemed an eye of the storm, as it still looked as if everyone could see everything they were doing. At that, Spike couldn't seem to get the feeling of a thousand eyes peeping in on them.

"Ohh, Spike. Do relax. I assure you, we are perfectly alone." Celestia said, but, it still didn't do much for him. "Here…" she spoke…then…Spike began feeling strange sensations about his body. He just noticed then that the Princess was committing levitation spells and slowly undoing various bits of clothing on his body. He could feel the unclasping of his belt buckle and the undoing of the buttons on his uniform's blouse. She as well undid the clasp on her breastplate, cracked it off her body, and let it drop into an unseen corner of the carriage. This revealed the large, lovely range of her plump, lily white breasts with a pair of sweetly colored, flesh pink nipples. A spear of electricity shot straight through Spike's body – from his testicles, through his belly, and straight through his heart – when he witnessed their luscious glory, and, he seemed paralyzed, utterly lost at what to do. "Hehehmm…" Celestia giggled at his reaction, as she saw that he couldn't take his eyes off her now. "…do you like?"

Spike almost couldn't speak. "…They'rehhh…beauuutifullllhhh…" was his reply.

Celestia giggled again. "Why, thank you, Spike…" she said, as she continued opening him up like a christmas present. After she popped open the clasp and zipper of his pants, a lovely set of large, round balls, nesting underneath the base of a rather thick, meaty shaft, came bounding out of their hiding place. Celestia was shocked. "…Goodness!" she said, "Ayeee see you've been more considerate for your Princess than she thought. That's a full wine skin you've brought, there."

"Wine…skin?" Spike spoke, unable to see where the Princess was referring to, as his body was blocking his view.

At this time, the Princess undid the last few buttons of his blouse and his large, meaty cock came springing out from its hiding place. Apparently, as Spike was far too distracted by the Princess to notice, the whole of his erection had slid upwards, breaching his pants, and settled its majority into the confines of his top…from which it was now free of. "…Hohh my…" Celestia remarked, viewing this large, lengthy muscle and understanding that all of this…was for her.

"Oh…um…I…uhhh…" Spike replied, embarrassed. He wanted to regain control of this situation, but, as he well saw…it was far out of his hands already.

The Princess scooted forward a bit with a silent 'ooh', her rump and her throbbing womanhood grinding against the cushions beneath her as she shifted. She then reached forth and gently took hold of Spike's huge erection, delicately catching it between the tips of her hooves and pulling it closer to her face. Spike only fidgeted in response, smiling nervously in reply, even scooting back a bit, as if he expected her to make it explode, or something (which was her intention…just not the way he was thinking it). As she turned the flat of her hooves onto him, grasping him a little more firmly and gaining more contact upon his flesh, he felt a lovely shock go through his body, making him groan a bit in pleasure. "My goodness, Spike," the Princess spoke as she brought his large, enticing shaft closer to her lips, "no wonder you're so tense. You're so full! And your…straw…is begging for me to drink you." She spoke…and then warmly, affectionately pressed the full, gorgeous shaft of his cock against her lips. "Soooo warm, Spike. Sooo ready for me to drink…"

Spike was clueless as to why she was doing this. "Puh…princesshhh…oghhhh…whah…aghhhhh…" he began to moan, as delicate waves of pleasure began flowing through his body.

"Mmmmm…" Celestia sang her pleasure as she held him in place and caressed his warm, loving flesh across her cheeks and occasionally kissed it with great, slow passion. He became even stiffer and even a bit larger, as her hot breath and teasing lips caressed across his sensitive flesh. Then, with eyes closed and passion flowing through her veins, she opened her mouth and unleashed her tongue upon him.

Spike was shocked at this spectacle, not expecting her passionate takings in the slightest. He wished to protest…until he felt her wet, hot, slippery flesh stroke and taste upon his attentive shaft. "…Oghaaahhh…" Spike groaned as the smooth, electric feeling erupted through his manhood, making him close his eyes for a moment. He then continued to watch, through intense, pleasure dimmed eyes, as she held him like a huge candy cane within her hooves and continued to lick…lick…lick, stroking her tongue in hot, tasty, single strokes up his shaft, enjoying him like a shiny new lollipop.

"Ahhhhh…" the Princess moaned as her lovemaking became much more involved. Her tongue rarely left his flesh now, and, she began licking constantly, all up and down the length of his hot, thickening shaft, tasting and stroking all the way to the top and then turning her face sideways to lick and suck slightly on her way back down. She could almost feel his pulse through his hard, throbbing meat now. She wanted so much of him that she aimed his head towards her and began licking it in a constant swirl. "Nnnnhhhhh…" she moaned as she loved the feel of his large, tasty head.

"Aghhh!" Spike groaned, panting slightly, as the intense, sparking pleasure became nearly too much for him to bear, causing him to slide back a bit and press upon the wall behind him for support. It was nearly unbearable and impossible for him to watch, as the feeling was giving him tremors and his eyes were constantly shutting from the shock of it all, but still, he watched on, utterly amazed as this snow white beauty with sparkling, spectral hair absolutely concentrated her tongue upon his head, tasting him and enjoying his cock like a salt lick.

Her heart and body burning with absolute passion and uncontainable lust; her hot, huffing mouth wanted more than just to handle him with her tongue. She retreated slightly, relieving him of the hard, constant pleasure of tasting his head. Then, narrowing her mouth to just the right width, she slid him in, her soft, slippery lips sliding down over him as she filled her mouth slightly with his full, throbbing meat and then began sucking on him, slowly, twisting her mouth over him back and forth, and began in a hot, slow, up and down motion.

Spike's head nearly swung back as his eyes shut and his mouth flew open in a silent moan. "…Ahhhhhhhhhhh…" he finally huffed as he felt the Princess slowly stroke up and down with her soft, burning mouth. He felt as if electric streams of lava were shooting through his body at light speed, intense, loving, overwhelming pleasure taking him, making him slowly writhe in reaction. Though intense was the feeling, the Princess's style was dainty and beautiful, never did she assume more into her mouth than a generous mouthful of his meat and she handled him with absolute savoring. Her sucks were slow, lingering at the muffin top of his cock, twisting deliciously back and forth, left and right. Then, she began sucking up and down with perfect pressure, passing her lips over the ridge of his head, again and again, and filling their silent world with the most delectable sounds of sweet, tiny clicks and smacks, signing with each suck the silent chorus of a well eaten cock. "…Ahhh…ohhh…oughhh…" Spike moaned constantly as he watched the Princess devour him, tenderly. Her hooves soon came into play as they gently pumped his shaft in unison with her intense yet gentle eating of him. She sucked hungrily at his head with short, quick sucking while her hooves gently shook and stroked in a lovely, masterful dance, slowly working on him as his stiff, throbbing arm was attentive at peak hardness.

It was so amazing to watch her eat him like this that he simply couldn't take his eyes off each and every hungry little action. She didn't speak, she didn't tease, and she only occasionally let loose a warm, little "Mmmmmmm…" as she enjoyed her meal.

"Ahh…ahh…ahh…!" Spike constantly moaned as his body began to tense and arch. Celestia could feel that he was about to shoot his load and began enjoying the fact that his head was beginning to swell even larger within her mouth. She began twisting and twisting a constant suck over his tasty, meaty head, tightly kissing him and yet keeping her movements to a sweet, slow, graceful sway. Spike was panting, his hips began pushing forward as he wanted to thrust his manhood deeper into her mouth. The Princess started pumping his shaft swiftly and sucking constantly with hard clicks and smacks, devouring him with tight, hungry lips, over the ridge of his head and down onto his throbbing shaft. Her tongue began licking and licking in a torrent over his broad, meaty head, as she pumped and stroked more and more intense pleasure into his loins. "Aghhhh! OughhhmyyhhhCelestiahhhh…!" Spike moaned, nearly crying, as his loins flared with unimaginable pleasure and his body began pumping and spurting forth all the love it had pent up for the Princess, since the night had started and since he'd ever laid eyes upon her eternal, gracious beauty.

"Oommmmmmhhhhhh…" Celestia moaned as she sucked solidly upon his head. She sipped on his huge, pulsing cock like a straw, tonguing and tonguing the delicious bun of his head while she pumped and pumped his shaft. "Mmmmmmhh…mmmhmmmmm…" she continued to moan with closed eyes as she took great pleasure, sucking, sipping, and drinking mouthfuls of thick, hot, unbridled love from her sweet, little Spikey-wikey. It filled her with such great, lustful pleasure that her mane began dripping with sparks, her horn was aglow with a fiery aura, and her cutie mark began shining with the brilliance of a morning sun. She wanted all of it, illustrating her lust as she slid her left hoof down to massage his massive balls, making love to them as if to say 'give me more', and she used her right to hold him in place, while she took wild, twisting sucks from his engorged head. She moaned and moaned her pleasure, looking now like a wild, frontier mare, as she twisted…sucked…and swallowed mouthfuls of cum and meaty measures of _her_ tasty cock. Spike shuddered and his reservoir soon ran dry, but the Princess opted not to let him go. As his meaty length calmed itself to a soft, placid length, far less marvelous than its fully stiffened glory, Celestia cradled his warm, satisfied length of love within one of her frontal legs as if she was holding a weary soldier, placing kisses upon it, licking it passionately, petting it with her tongue, and stroking it adoringly with her cheeks. And she kept him there, lovingly, giving this lovely part of him attention, as such, that it didn't even fully shrink away. It may be thought that all the intense pleasure went to Spike…but the Princess surely loved giving it, to both him and her new love toy.

Spike felt utterly exhausted. He was panting like he just ran a marathon, yet, he still had the strength to see Celestia giving love to his weary, little member. He noticed again then, the silent, awe filled faces of all the colts and mares they were passing by, each one clueless that the Princess had just made love to his body…and intrigued at the thought that not a single, gawking soul shared their moment, none but them alone. Then, his attention returned to Celestia, as she continued to caress and nuzzle at his sleepy manhood with her cheek. "…He's not a baby, you know…" Spike joked.

The Princess looked up with a smirk and then they both started giggling.

After they both calmed down a bit, Spike came forward, nuzzled his nose to Celestia's, and then tilted his head to engage her in a warm, deliciously involved kiss. As their tongues danced and their lips supped of each other, surprisingly…or not so, Spike received not a single trace of his loving gift to her, not a single drop of his juices was to be found. The Princess had swallowed it all.

Celestia assumed that they were finished…but she was quite wrong. As Spike released her from their kiss, he lingered, caressing his face to hers and placing kisses all along her face and under her chin. "Mmmmh…my…aren't we quite the trooper." she teased, as her body began erupting with pleasure from his every touch.

"Well…" Spike said, "…I am in uniform."

"Ahhehehehehhhh…ohhh…" Celestia moaned.

"…You're sure no one has seen us?" Spike queried, as he continued his teasing journey.

"Absolutely." the Princess replied.

"How can you tell?"

"Hehehehe, Spike…they'd have far less…calmer faces, if they'd seen."

Spike giggled in reply, his breast warmly huffing against hers as he did. "Yes…I suppose that's true. This thing…it's pretty cool."

"Yes indeed." the Princess said. In fact…she thought it was pretty kinky.

The Princess's body was soon awash with waves of warm, loving pleasure, as Spike continued to take her in slow, tender gestures of passion. He soon had her in an embrace and was slowly…slowly…slowly…laying her back upon the cushions, so that he could have full, unhindered access to the landscape of her body. The Princess looked absolutely adorable when she stared at him with the hint of a nervous smile and coiled back her legs and hooves in an almost playful surrender. His manhood even began a second surge of excitement as he tasted slowly across her body with his eyes. She was absolutely beautiful. From her pulsing, winking womanhood and its sweet, bright pink flesh, up over her cute, excited udder stationed breasts, across her trim, sporty length of belly, over her large womanly breasts and their cute, fleshy cherries, and over the gorgeous, womanly, yet innocent gaze of her face…Spike wanted to take it all.

Celestia smiled as he slowly dove in to continue trailing his lips all around her neck, making her breath hotter and heavier, giggling passionately with each inch of tender flesh explored as he licked and kissed over her. He went on and on, slowly edging down, across the threshold of her smooth, sexy neck and onto the foothills of her hungrily waiting breasts. With the way all was going, they were still looking forward to a not so silent night, and, for Celestia, her body was primed and ready, for it had hungered and waited for a man for far…far too long. She now had quite the lot of one to satisfy her every need, and, surely, it was his turn to enjoy doing all of it.


	5. Chapter 2 - A Not So Silent Night V4

.

A Not So Silent Night

* * *

Verse 4

* * *

Celestia settled back and watched as this young, handsome buck did his stuff. She felt the boy's lips kiss delicately over the tops of her full, nervous breasts, as if he was eating these heaving mounds in nibbles. She felt his warm, wonderful, cushioned paws slowly squeeze and fondle over the underside of her motherly mountains and occasionally stroke his loving clouds of flesh over her attentive nipples. She was really, really beginning to like that, and, her body was telling him so with tall, hungry fullness, making him want to feel and explore her nipples even more. "Hahhh…oooohh…" Celestia moaned as Spike gently slipped his rather angular, shapely face between her delicate mounds, slowly caressing them with his ridges and tracing his adoration with his lips, all across her naked, furry flesh. "Ohhohh…Spieeekhh…" the Princess moaned again, as he pressed her sensitive breasts together, cushioning his face within, and began tenderly pleasuring her tall, full nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Celestia's hooves wrapped around him, answering passion for passion with his every move. Spike began slipping his hot, juicy tongue out to lick between her breasts as he began making his way out from between the warmth of her valley and onto the slopes and peaks thereof. His tongue was a sensational tease. It was thick and pink, much the like of a human tongue, yet, it was long and forked. He began using this incredible instrument all over the inner slopes of her breasts, leaving a strange hot and cool sensation all over her flesh, and, as he moved his attention to the lovely, frontal faces of her womanly mounds, she somehow got the feeling that this wasn't even the full length of this wonderful tool.

Princess Celestia began heaving big, heavy breaths. The slight fire and ice sensation that Spike was giving her breasts, as his tongue licked slow, tasty circles over them, was building such a fire in her body that she began to take cold sips of air through her teeth, her body began writhing in slow motion, and her eyes closed from the sweet, sexy pleasure of it all. Celestia slipped her 'arms' off Spike's back and settled them at her sides, giving her support as she arched her body up towards him, offering up her tight, hungry breasts on a silver platter and prompting for him to take them in any way conceivable. Spike took hold of these lovely things, gently pressing them both together until their nipples met. Then, he began licking up and down, panning across from one nipple to the other, and enjoying the candy sweet taste of the Princess's lovely cherries. From time to time, he even wrapped his wet, snaky tongue around them and stroked across their shafts, masturbating her tiny nibs of flesh with great control. "Aghhh! Ohhhhh…hhhthatfeels so goohhhddhhh…" Celestia huffed and moaned as the smooth, shocking pleasure streamed straight down, through her body, and culminated in a pool around her womanhood. Her front legs began wandering and stroking all over his large, powerful torso. Her hind legs began peddling in slow motion and wrapping around his equine body, dragging him close enough to feel the shaft of his manhood kiss against her excited cunt. Her lower body pressed up against him, her throbbing pussy winking and kissing all up and down his steely rod, ravenous for a good fucking, as his attentions up top were making her awfully hot and very juicy. He continued to masturbate her nipples with his coiled tongue, stroking and stroking across the sweet, tight little bridge they made, and the intense, teasing flames of pleasure made Celestia nearly chomp at an imaginary bit, from what she was receiving. She stroked her pussy up and down his shaft, just as she began cumming a nice, quiet geyser for him, and she panted with a laborious, sweaty brow. As she painted his shaft with her love, she began to speak in a constant, gasping moan. "Aghhh…Spikehhh…I can't…hhhh…stand it anymorehh!" Attuned to the Princess's wants and pleas, Spike retracted his tool and brought himself to eye level with the hot, panting Princess. Their hot breaths blasted across each other's muzzles. They engaged in another wet, sloppy kiss, madly sucking upon each other's lips for an antidote to their passion, and then they released themselves of it. "…hhhh…hhhh…hhh…Put it inside me." Celestia all but ordered in a passionate, whispering tone, and Spike was all too willing to…wait…

Celestia's eyes went wide in shock for a moment, as the sounds of the outside world slowly crept in. There was a swell of noise from the crowds outside the carriage and the Princess just noticed then that they were traveling down Mainstreet, Canterlot. A rhythmic chanting was heard. "Prin-cess! Prin-cess!" the crowd called, wanting for her to make an appearance.

"…Dear me…" Celestia furrowed her brow and smirked her disappointment. "Oughh…If you'll excuse me, dear Spike…" she said as she moved to stand in place. "This won't take but a moment…"

Spike slumped back in defeat. He was severely disappointed. He watched as Celestia turned about and stuck her head out of the carriage, supposedly through the curtain, which he couldn't see, and began waving, as princesses do, to the crowd. He suddenly felt like a chump, being shoved aside like this at the height of passion, to share the Princess in such an impersonal way with a sea of aristocrats who, figuratively speaking, didn't even know her name. Then, however, his senses began tugging at his attention. He began taking in the sweet scent of victorious praise and intolerable passion as it wafted forth to him, yet again. The delicious, enticing, musky scent of perfectly perfumed, candy sweet pussy began calling to him, hazing over his better judgment and clouding his vision. Spike rose from his spot, his eyes squarely aimed towards Celestia's perfectly formed rump and long, shiny legs. Between these finely formed columns was the sweet, shimmering sight of her hot, pink, cotton candy cunt, throbbing and winking, spreading the sweet, sweet scent of love towards his attentive nose and calling him forth like an oasis in the desert. He closed in, entranced and unaware of himself or what he was doing. His claws alighted upon Celestia's delicate ass, causing her to twitch…and kick in place! Spike narrowly avoided a first class smack to the jaw. "…Spike!" Celestia whispered over her shoulder, holding her composure as she faced the crowd. "What in Equestria are you doing?!"

Spike said nothing. It was as if he was another person, wanting only to taste the sweet, pink folds of ambrosia between Celestia's legs. His claw tips gently settled on her smooth rear end again, prompting Celestia to kick, yet again, but, this time, Spike was off and out of the way, allowing him to move in closer and closer to his objective.

"Spike! For goodness sake!" Celestia whispered again, giggling madly, nervous and yet excited. In all honesty, she didn't know whether she wanted him to stop or keep going. It was outright tantalizing, the prospect of being eaten out as if it was for all the world to see, yet knowing that not a soul before her would know what the young, hungry buck was doing to her.

Celestia kicked again, as if to get an annoying fly away from her rear, both she and Spike giggling like little schoolgirls. Spike was not deterred. In fact he was playing this all by heart like a familiar game, this time allowing her leg to land in his arms, catching it just after a now playful kick, surprising her and nearly taking her off balance. "Spi!...hhhhoohhh…" Celestia called, the very next second turning her caution into a subdued, passionate moan. She felt the sudden sensation of Spike's long, snaky tongue taste into the crook of her knee, the beginning of a long, worshiping path, up her thigh, ending with firm, passionate kisses, all over her gorgeous ass. "Hohhh…oh for goodness sakes, Spike…have you no mercy…" Celestia giggled. Spike did the same, giggling heartily in silence, as he continued to make love to her tightly formed rear.

It was all his now. It stood before him, delicious and ready, waiting for him like a large, frosted cake on a golden platter. His palms worshiped and stroked all over her slim yet mighty buttocks, his face caressed all around their appreciative plains, and now, he was free to drink in the sweet musks and tender aromas of her waiting womanhood. The Princess shuddered slightly as she felt him kiss at the large, delicate puff of her juicy lips. His muzzle spiraled all around her, teasing and touching her lips and making the journey to the molten center of her pussy. Her pulsing flesh kept winking and winking for him, making him yearn to answer the call of her little raspberry as it kept peeking in and out of her body. Finally, he began pressing his lips against, kissing her pulsing clitoris and taking gentle nibbles at the lower pout of her lips, right where it kept announcing its presence. "Aghhhh…" she moaned as she felt Spike massage her lower apparatus, taking her throbbing clit and tender lips into his mouth and nearly suck upon them.

Outside, Celestia was doing her best to be sure she looked normal. 'Difficult' was an understatement, as she was certain her brow was dripping with sweat, and, her breathing was getting difficult to control. But still, she smiled and waved for the crowds. At the very least, her smiling was very genuine. "Hhhhehhh…aghhhhh…" she moaned under her breath, as Spike now used a good length of his tongue to taste and stroke all over her tender outer labia. He swirled and licked in long, tall ovals, tracing a path onto her large, hot, juicing lips, as she got wetter and wetter, throbbing her passion in winks for him. "Ooooh, Spikehh…ohhh, that's a good boy." the Princess huffed under her breath, enjoying the worship her burning womanhood was getting, and, soon enough, unable to hold back his full passion and curiosities from her, Spike took his palms and gently opened up her pussy, exposing all the hot, sticky, lovely pink sweetmeats for him to take…and then he easily dove right in. "Aggghhhhhhhh!" Celestia moaned and huffed, singing nearly, and then urgently clamped her teeth together to keep the sound of her voice from escaping. She just as well tried to keep her brow from ruffling, as the pleasure she received was overwhelming. She was breathing hard and fast as she felt Spike's long, snaky tongue explore her pussy, stroking and tasting all around inside of her, slipping across her happy, sensitive flesh with broad lengths of tongue, and 'finger' her tender inner folds with the tips of its fork. It was as if a textured, flexible, heavenly arm was making love to her pussy, tenderly stroking and massaging her, touching her in ways that she had never felt before…and she was loving every second of it. The way it was now, her vision was fading from the crowd, although she was still…barely…keeping up appearances, and, she could honestly care much, much less about getting found out. She wanted to back herself into the carriage and press herself madly into Spike's face, as her body wanted to put whatever he was doing permanently inside of her.

They were over half way down Mainstreet and, thankfully, Celestia could see the castle in plain view, where they could finally unleash themselves of all restraint, within her bedchamber. Little did she know, it didn't seem that they would make it there before things got a little more intense, for, after Spike settled into a nice, hot session of tasty pussy worship, loving the full, sweet taste of the Princess's tender, juicy flesh, he found himself wanting even more. His hunger had grown insatiable and his curiosity intense. So much so that he let loose his want and expression, beginning to slide the full length of his thick, hot, muscular tongue deeply into the Princess's already pleasure worn womanhood and began tasting around inside of her. Her slick, smooth, yet textured love canal was delicious. It was as if he had plunged his hungry length of taste buds straight into a hot, fresh cherry pie. "Ahhhhnnnnnnnnnnhhh…" Spike moaned as his senses were in heaven. He pressed as open a mouth as he could get…careful of his rather sharp, threatening fangs, as close to the Princess as possible and simply swirled and swirled his tongue inside of her, almost corkscrewing his muscle inside her hot, tightening body, and loving the deep, sweetly expressed flavor of her tasty pussy pie.

Celestia began to shudder and huff madly. She struggled to keep her eyes from rolling back in her head as the extreme feeling of Spike's exploration was indescribably maddening. She could barely smile anymore and her breasts, especially her nipples, were so tightly excited that they threatened to reveal themselves beyond the veneer of the carriage curtains. (Was it so unnatural to see a mare's breasts in public? No…however, in the Princess's situation, it would be like carrying around a hardon in public whilst wearing sweatpants.) Her love canal was molten, wanting to tighten up around Spike's muscle and fuck it, albeit that fucking a slinky tongue wasn't quite possible, but, she still wanted to do it. "Oughhhhhh…fuchh you, Spikehhh…oughh…you're making me feel so good…sohhh hot…huhhh…huhhh…I feel like I'm gonna…EEmmph!" Celestia nearly let loose a squeal as she soon felt Spike's curious tool slip and coil around her now obvious, swelling G-spot and was pulsing his coiled tongue all around it, squeezing it…stroking it…and giving it love that she could barely handle. It kept getting bigger, more excited, all while his coiled tongue was wrapped around, stroking and stringing around it like a yo-yo, and she now felt she was about to absolutely explode.

What a strange, new world for Spike it was, as he discovered this wonderful, enlarging anomaly inside the Princess's body. He didn't exactly know what it was, but, it was as if there was a large bulge inside her body that wanted to try to trap his tongue within. Though his tongue didn't quite work with it the way it wanted to, still, he gave it all the hard, worshiping love that it deserved, coiling and stroking his tongue around it…milking and twisting around it's loving, intensely hard measures, and enjoying the sweet, sticky flavor of all the Princess's internal flesh, even as her sugary juices dripped from her glistening lips and into the thankful buck's mouth. With all this love and worship Spike was giving her, it wasn't long before her body began to quake and she let loose a large, uncontrollable splash of sweet, creamy love juice explode from her pussy. It prompted Spike to get even closer, nearly sinking his fangs into her rump and udders, as he pressed his lips against her hot, burning hole and began practically sucking the juice from her throbbing lips.

Celestia did her best not to scream as she felt Spike suck and drink the love juice from her pussy, and still, he stroked and milked her excited flesh, screwing and screwing his tongue all around her insides, and draining the delicious life force from her burning cunt. She was soon drained of all she could give, so far, and she actually stopped waving and rested her hoof upon the window's frame so she could pant and huff in place…despite the puzzled looks of all the onlookers and greeters before her. She looked ahead and was thankful to see the outer wall of the Castle within a few yards reach. Unfortunately, things were still not going to go as the Princess had planned…

Spike was literally punch drunk, having guzzled multiple gulps of the Princess's absolutely intoxicating love juice, which, surprisingly, tasted like a hot splash of spiked fruit punch. The effects…were becoming glaringly obvious. Spike's eyes glowed, pupil-less, like a pair of coals in the dark and his manhood was tight, hard, and raging. He wanted to give it to her…now. He came forward, straight behind her, took hold of his large, steely prick, and pressed its head into Celestia's lips, parting them and introducing his full, broad cock head to her soft, sticky, and wonderfully warm flesh.

Celestia suddenly looked behind, over her shoulder. 'He's still not tired?!' she thought to herself…and then Spike began sliding the long, curved length of his hungry, unyielding manhood deeper…and deeper…and deeper, into her hot, attentive flesh. Celestia arced back in slow motion, her eyes closing in ecstasy and her horn nearly stabbing into the top frame of the window. "Hhhhhhaghhhhh…" she huffed as she felt Spike's claws take hold of her lovely rump. Then, he began consummating his desire upon her, beginning a long, slow withdraw, stroking his cock outward through her tight, hungry love canal, and then shoving it back again, sparking hot, sudden sparks throughout her body that erupted like fireworks across her nerves.

Spike closed his eyes at the feeling of Celestia's hot, soft, yet tighteningly hungry flesh, as it swallowed him, sucking on him with love. He continued to thrust, slow and constant, his heart burning with fire as if his cock had found a place it could call home, and kept on thrusting and thrusting, satisfying her hungry pussy with all the love it could handle. The Princess's body began answering back with the familiar feel of her G-spot, tightening, pressing, and locking him in place in a way, kissing against his manhood's underbelly and announcing the absolute love she had for him there. "…Ughhhoohhh, yeahhh…" Spike groaned as he was excited by this even more, prompting him to start shoving good and hard into her, fucking and pounding into her pussy as his palms held onto her like the ring of a steering wheel.

"Aghhh!" the Princess groaned and she began hanging out of the window as the flames of pleasure shooting through her body were too much for her to take standing on all fours. As he worked on her pussy from the inside, stroking his loving cock against her burning flesh, she felt that they wouldn't make it to the courtyard without being discovered. So, as Spike's actions were still remotely calm, she quickly summoned a note to settle into a corner of the carriage that would explain where they'd gone. It was just in time, as, the very next second, Spike hungrily increased his pace, stroking even harder, faster, and deeper into her pussy, with hard, unyielding passion. "Aghhhh!" Celestia moaned, arching her back again. His head stroked…stroked…stroked across the hot, slick walls of her inner chamber, filling her with shuddering flames, making her want to scream, so, she dragged her head back into the carriage, charged her horn, and…POOF!

When the carriage stopped, the coachman only found a note in the corner, reading, "Be not concerned. My guest is personally taking me, inside."

Now in the Princess's bedchamber, they both had much less reason to hold back. Frankly, Celestia could care less right now if the whole kingdom could hear her scream.

Spike was taking her from behind, ravenously pounding her pussy, sweat pouring down his upper body, as the Princess was angling her ass up towards him and huffing into her pillows.

"Oughhhhhh…take me, Spikehhh! Give it to me harderhhh!" Celestia screamed, moaning and moaning with great joy and absolute abandon, singing a singly noted moan with every exhale, as she felt her love slave stroke and stroke, slide and slide his loving manhood into her body, pounding into her again and again. He wanted all of himself inside her now, as much as a pleasure it was to fuck her with one third of his body, so, he bent down, set her on all fours, shoved all of his cock deep into her, and rested his equine body on top of her, while his dragonoid body pressed against her neck and his claws delicately clamped onto her tight, lusciously sweaty, and gorgeous breasts. "AGHHHHHHHhhhh…" the Princess moaned as she felt herself filled to the hilt with his loving meat, and now, as he playfully nipped at one of her ears, holding onto her for support, he began thrusting deeply inside of her, pleasuring every inch of her love canal with his thick, hard, manly shaft.

Spike felt Celestia's pussy hungrily tighten down on him, embracing the full length of his powerful staff and making him shove deep, in full, constant strokes. He huffed and blasted burning, labored breaths through his teeth, announcing his passion across the Princess's sweat laden brow, sensitive lashes, and matted locks. He gave it to her good and hard, deeply pounding into her body, constantly fucking and fucking into her and giving her the love her hungry body needed. He fucked and fucked, constant and deep, pressing himself into her until his body met her tightly formed ass, until he felt the familiar shock within his body, and he began splashing and serving his hot, burning seed to her thirsty love canal. But he was not deterred, the increased, shocking pleasure and the satisfaction of filling her up with gobs and gobs of hot, thick cum spurred him on. "Oughhhhhhhhh…" he groaned as he continued to fuck her. "…You like thathhh? Huhhh? You want me to fill you up, Princess?" he huffed nonsense as he continued to take her, again and again and again.

"Ohhhhhhhh, heavens yesss!" Celestia sang as she felt Spike's throbbing shaft continue to thrust into her, as his loving cum filled her up with its full, burning essence. She loved it, especially as she could feel his hot, liquid love drip from her lips, having serviced her chambers and filled her to the brim with the stuff. But even after he was done, he still wanted to fuck her, and fuck her he did, sliding his manly shaft deep and hard into her, fucking and fucking, pounding and pounding, even while his loving cum dripped and dripped from her cunt.

He had her this way and continued taking her, as far as either could tell, for the rest of the entire night. They fucked until their legs gave out on them. Even long after that, in new, oddly placed positions, they continued making love, even until the great clock tower chimed midnight and a great volley of fireworks set off in the midnight sky. But even as this occurred, there was a big, bright, flaming heart that was seen over the castle, truly marking the end of a hot, snow laden, Hearth's Warming Eve, and marking the start of a well set Hearth's Warming Day.

As their consciousnesses faded, with generously worn bodies and weary eyes, Spike lay side by side with the Princess, their bodies still in the mounted position, with Spike's head resting lovingly atop the Princess's weary face.

"…Happy Hearth's Warming…Princess…" Spike huffed as his mind swam from here to dreamland.

"…Indeed…it is…" Celestia replied before doing the same. They would, perhaps, join each other in dreamland…and continue their festivities…indefinitely.


	6. Chapter 3 - Broken V1

.

Broken

Verse 1

Spike was gently roused from his sleep from a warm, loving ray of light that spilled from the upper frames of one of the bedchamber's enormous windows. He was also aroused by the tender touch of a surprising pair of hooves, slowly fondling and playing with his gently filling manhood.

"…Nnnnnhhh…" Spike moaned as the pleasure began flowing through his now conscious body. A sweet, subtle smile began shaping on his lips, making Celestia do the same, as she observed his slowly stirring actions.

Celestia lay beside the gentlecolt, deeply enjoying the feel of his softly filling flesh within her hooves. Its thick, squishy length gradually became fuller…thicker…meatier, like a fresh, warm doughnut that she just loved to touch and tease. "Mmmmm…" she sighed, adoringly, gazing upon it as they lay there in a cloudy, heavenly morning glow.

Spike's cock pulsed soon into a nice, full hardness as he began to open his eyes. "Ahhhh…" he moaned sweetly, feeling the Princess's hooves massage and stroke lovingly up and down his meat.

"…Good morning, Spike." Celestia teased slightly.

"Mmmmhh…yes it is." he replied. He was about to say something about it being a 'good morning' anytime one would awaken to a nice, gentle hoofjob…but, frankly, this was the first hoofjob he'd awoken to.

Spike moaned in a quiet blanket of bliss as Celestia worked her magic touch on him, massaging and stroking him at a slow, easy pace, until his member stiffened into an excitingly hot, firm rod. Celestia knew he was cumming and aimed him squarely at her large, happily receptive breasts. Spike's heavy load of hot, creamy love splashed and covered her heaving mounds, and she was soon rubbing her messy mountain range together, in a close-eyed, pleasure filled orgy of soft flesh and warm, liquid love.

After enjoying the lovely view of Celestia massaging her breasts together with the shiny signature of his seed, Spike came forward and nuzzled nose to nose and soon lips to lips that he could steal a long, passionate kiss from his lady. Not long after that, however, they soon noticed something rather…unnerving.

They both took a few whiffs of each other and agreed. "Uh…Princess?" Spike tried gingerly to slip the question in, after a shared grimace for their rather pungent smells.

Celestia smirked, agreeing silently. "…Say no more." was all she said and her horn was soon shimmering with teleporting power…

The two of them soon materialized at the edge of an enormous, circular wading pool with a fountain at its center. The pool seemed to be situated in some sort of crystal dome, containing a vast meadow that faded into a distant treeline, far beyond the barrier of the dome. Where were they? Spike couldn't be certain, but, he could plainly see that the grounds and trees outside the dome were fairly caked with snow. Within the dome, however, it was rather pleasant, warm enough for a nice, cooling bath in the lovely wading pool before them...

…Or before him, as the Princess had already trotted on without. He only noticed her departure after she swished her graceful, spectral tail into the water and flung a few droplets of its cool wetness into his face.

"Hahaha…" Celestia giggled after herself, teasing yet tempting Spike to follow.

Spike laughed heartily in reply to the Princess's invitation and soon galloped forth to catch her.

They chased after each other for a while, galloping and trotting hoof deep in water, while they splash fought like little children. Soon after, they caught up with each other, under the lip of the centerpiece fountain's rather tall, flower-like basin, and nuzzled in the waterfall of its graceful overflow. After a nice, deep, messy session of kissing, Spike retreated, wide eyed with a somewhat open-mouthed smile, as his senses were nearly assaulted by the hot, burning image of Princess Celestia: her lily white coat adorned with a shimmering sheen of water, the fountain's flow falling in ribbons off her waterproof wings…and her mane in a wet, weighted, seductive mess, oozing as a constant rainbow that spilled around her neck and pooled at her hooves.

"…Yyyou look…good…like that." Spike said, his words dribbling out of his mouth without control or full consideration. It was almost…a reflex, to her beauty.

The Princess smiled with a slight giggle, a slight fire in her eyes as she bashfully accepted the compliment. She teasingly looked away with a gentle coyness and a slight blush to her cheek. Even so, she could feel Spike's eyes feasting upon her, devouring her glorious body with absolute, lustful passion, and a hunger that was all too honest, even for her. It was so much so that she had to drape a hoof across her tightly excited breasts, feeling as if she had freshly undressed.

Spike approached softly, slowly, spurred on by a molten hunger that pulsed from within. As he reached Celestia, his claws came gently forth, his fingertips tenderly catching the Princess's face, guiding her gaze back to him. As her lips swung back in his direction, Spike brought his body down, folding his legs beneath him and resting his belly within the water. He tilted his face to lock his lips with hers, their eyes closed in anticipation, and they engaged in a long, suckling kiss, drinking of each other's mouths as the fountain's waters spilled over them, even granting them an intermittent drink, as they sucked and gently nibbled the love from each other's hungry lips.

Even while the dizzying flames of passion engulfed Celestia, Spike went on, sucking and tonguing his way down her neck, eventually reaching the tops of her eagerly waiting breasts. Consumed by absolutely wild abandon, Celestia reared up on her hind legs and wrapped her forward hooves around Spike's broad shoulders and meaty neck, pressing him into her cleavage. Her action was so passionate that it sparked the same in the aggressive stallion…or dragon, making him suck, waggle, and tongue wildly at her sensitive breasts.

"Ouhhh, Spikehh…" Celestia moaned, as she hazily dimmed her eyes and let the waters of the fountain splash across her hot, blushing face. She loved this…here…at this moment in time. For, it was here, being suckled and pleasured by a large, mighty, yet gentle beast of a stallion, that she felt the absolute freedom she craved for such a long, long time. It was here that she felt, not like a ruler, weighed and imprisoned by the enormous duties that mounted her, but, simply put…as a woman…a mare. She was a wild, young, sexy mare, beloved and free, especially in returning her affections without a care in the world, to this wild, young stallion who unlocked her unbridled desires.

Their interactions passed from Spike slowly adoring Celestia's breasts with his face…being particularly careful with his horns, to Celestia madly standing tall to reach her hooves up to the lip of the fountain while Spike settled behind her and opened up her rear end like a book, to commence kissing and eating her hot, sweet, sticky, puffy, pulsing cunt, like a glistening mound of ice cream, presented in a gorgeously firm, fleshy bowl…except…hotter, of course. As he kissed and tongued madly at her large, burning, bun-like petals, he enjoyed how her pulsing, winking clitoris kept kissing him and kissing him, every time it decided to slip itself out to greet him. He loved it so much that he eventually caught it, mid wink, within his lips, and began sucking on this sweet little raspberry of flesh, with a nice, deeply felt, "Mmmmmmmmmm…" He tongued and sucked on her, keeping this delicate morsel of sweetmeat within his mouth, and it drove the Princess utterly mad.

"A…OUhhhhhhhhhhghhhhhh…" Celestia moaned as her eyes rolled back in her head. She tugged at the fountain's lip, spread her wings wide in reaction, and arched her back, as she began shuddering with hard, electric pleasure. With Spike sucking and tonguing on her clit like that and his face pressing and burying into her large, juicy lips, it wasn't long before she began splashing forth an uninhibited flow of burning pussy juice. All of this, Spike happily enjoyed, as the Princess pronounced her love for him all over his happy little face. It so excited him that he soon released her tender clit from his mouth and rose in place. The sudden shock of his actions made Celestia gather her wings and look behind her, just as Spike wrapped his mighty arms around her body, gripped madly at her full, attentive breasts, and drew himself against her back. He positioned his hard, thoroughly excited manhood to kiss upon the Princess's hot, juicy pussy's lips and slid himself all the way inside. "OUGHHH!" Celestia moaned, her eyes closing and her mouth widening in a silent 'ahhh'. Each miniscule length of her love canal was now slowly loved and stroked against with an eruption of fiery pleasure, as his stiff, steely cock easily slid home. The nice, anchoring, upward curve of his unyielding flesh gave some interesting points of pressure inside of her, as he made sure he was nestled within, as far as he could go. Then, when he could give no more (without mounting her and making her bear the weight of his body upon her back), he began to stroke and fuck into her body, pumping her pussy with his hungry, passionate shaft, and consummating his feelings of want for her. He gave himself to her, hard and fast, making her pant and huff, as she felt his stiff, loving cock massage her walls, again and again. They stayed there a good, long while. The Princess held fast and enjoyed all her stallion's passionate pussy pounding, as he gripped upon her breasts and all but nibbled passionately at her excited ears.

"MMmmmmhhh…mmmmmmhhhh…oughhh…my goddess has such a good…tight…pussy." Spike mumbled, "Her little Spikey-wikey doesn't think he EVER wants to leave her."

"Nnnhehahah…" Celestia giggled, enjoying the rich tapestry of filth that Spike wove from his gilded lips. "And…oughhh…he'll never have tooh." she replied, a fiery, teasing smile crossing her lips, "… 'Cause you're all mine, Spike…" her wings suddenly slipped open and oddly wrapped around his upper body, "…Mine."

Her actions drove him wild. His cock grew to a stiffness that was surprisingly possible and unbelievably harder than before. He hammered himself into her body with such intensity that it made the Princess's love canal heat up unbearably, yet, it made Spike only want to fuck her more…and more…and more. Celestia arched her back once more as Spike squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. He began gushing hard, thick, burning rockets of ever loving cum deep into her body, filling her up to such a creamy extent that it even began flowing and spurting out of her. They were frozen in time, this moment, shuddering and groaning with passionate pulses…and then they simply slumped down in place. The Princess let her hooves slip down off the fountain's high basin lip and Spike lazily dragged her down with him, as he toppled over. They then lay there, in a hot, liquid mess, soaking in their own juices as well as the cleansing water of the wading pool.

Celestia felt wonderful, such the like that she had never felt before. She nestled her head into Spike's large, pillowy chest, as she enjoyed the feel of his filling length of meat slowly calm itself and slip out of her body. She then shamelessly enjoyed the feel of his warm, loving seed as it oozed and dripped out of her thankful, overheated pussy.

They sat there for a while, nuzzling and spooning in silence, until Spike noticed the oddity that was…Celestia's mane.

…What was it, exactly?

At the moment, it simply didn't look like hair. It was limp…ish. It looked as though it had matted strands at its edges, yet, when Spike moved to play at these 'ends', his claws seemed to slip right through them, as if they weren't even there. But there were there, weren't they? And the look of it all, the sweet, sexy, wet-looking mess that it was; it mimicked the look of a rainbow waterfall, spilling its way down Celestia's body, and pooling like the 'liquid…ish' thing that it was, when it touched the water. Again, it looked wet, but, when Spike looked a little closer, even curiously picking some of it up and laying it across his claws like a bridge, it wasn't…wet, not exactly. He could clearly see an array of water droplets, suspended like diamonds in the colored mist…but they weren't making her 'hair' wet. They were simply…floating there. It was shimmering…beautiful…mysterious…and all out…confusing, as was the look, screaming from Spike's brow.

"…Ehahahahh…" Celestia broke Spike's concentration.

"Oh…uh, sorry. Did you say someth…"

"Do not ask me." Celestia cut him off. "It's made of light, I think, though…I simply have no idea, myself."

Spike's mouth smirked into a half laugh. A tinge of fright swam in a sea of bewilderment within his otherwise stable soul, considering the conundrum of Princess Celestia's freakish hair.

"…Still…" Celestia began, as she teasingly slipped out of the stallion's grasp. His claws wanted to keep her there, but, he restrained such urges. She stood on all fours and shook herself free of most of the matted wetness, shaking even the glorious span of her heavenly wings. She folded her feathered array back up and then looked to her boy toy with utter, fiery confidence, blazing through her seductive eyes. "…Pretty, is it not?" she teased.

Spike said nothing, only giggling a bit in reply. He only smiled with bewilderment. After all, as he felt it…it was a rhetorical question.

Celestia giggled at Spike's silent reply, then made for one last cleansing pass through the waterfall of the fountain. "You know, Spikey, dear, I'm getting a bit hungry."

Spike's brow raised, assuming the Princess was demonstrating her stamina. "Uh…sure. I'm pretty sure I'll be good to go in a minute or so…"

Celestia laughed at Spike's reply. "I mean, it's time to have some breakfast. I'm famished."

Spike laughed heartily at his own faux pas.

"Oh, but do hold that thought, my Spikey, dear." Celestia spoke again to reinforce Spike's previous notions. "We could still have a little more of you for dessert."

Breakfast…or brunch, as it fell to a late morning affair, consisted of an array of delicious little cakes, jams and smoked meats on toast, and a variety of creamy or zesty coffees and teas. Of course…it also consisted of a nice portion of hard, thick, manly sausage, nestled and served inside a hot, steaming pocket of delicate, juicy, yet delightfully tight sweetmeat. Spike and Celestia giggled all through their meal, feeding each other bites and sips of this and that, while Spike kept himself nice and warm within the embrace of Celestia's tight love box. Some nice interludes of slow love massaging and filling cream pies punctuated the morn, with at least one session of good, hard, passionate fucking.

Not leaving the room at all that day, the Princess and her…popper, stuck their heads out into the hall, only every once in a while, to order odd little things, like strawberries and whipped cream, chocolate fondue, roasted chestnuts, and, finally, for supper, a nice plate of roasted vegetables and a large, roughly cut dish of rubies, sapphires, and an unbelievably large, sparkly diamond.

…It took a while for Spike to devour that last one, as he kept gnawing at it like a large lump of rock candy or a jawbreaker.

They couldn't count the 'times' they made or at least finished making love, as the day rambled on with various actions of god-knows-what. Sometimes they were silent. Other times, their laughter and giggling could be heard, clear down to the ends of the hallway. It was a marvelous, glorious day for the mare who scarcely had a second to spare, in her day to day life, especially for the chance to have all her eternally pent up frustrations pounded out of her body, with a long, deep, satisfying day of good, hard, rhythmic fucking.

By the end of the day, as they settled in for the evening, they were weak and weary, feeling like a warm pool of melty, chocolate pudding, tucked into the covers and cushions of the royal bed. Slowly losing consciousness, to an array of fireworks and distant carols, spilling in from the streets and settlements of the city, they held each other close, petting and nuzzling in a tightly knit ball of love.

"Thank you so much, Spike." Celestia said suddenly.

"Hm? For what?" Spike replied.

"It had been so long since I've felt so free, so…marely, that I'd completely forgotten what it felt like."

"I…see." Spike spoke, a slight undertone of sadness in his voice, for the Princess.

"And, also…I do so looove having a big, strong stallion to help me do so." Celestia said and soon continued to nuzzling cheek to cheek with Spike. "I wish this could last forever."

Celestia's words struck a chord with Spike, one he felt he had to answer. After a measure of thought, and, in moment of utterly blind compassion for the Princess, Spike made a suggestion: "It…may not last forever, but…I could make it last…longer."

Celestia liked the sound of that. "Mmm…how do you propose to do that."

"…I could…marry you."

Celestia laughed heartily. "Goodness! So bold!" she replied…and then it struck her. She took it in as a bit of a joke, and, just as well, Spike did slip in the statement half-seriously, but still, she could see in the stallion's eye a tinge of forwardness and intention of the fullest. "Oh, Spike. Now why would you go and say that. You don't know what you're saying…"

Spike had to agree for a bit, but, HE was not the focus of his proposal. "I know, I know, but, I just can't bear the thought of you being so alone…"

"…But I'm not alone, dear. I've my sweet sister, Princess Luna…I've even got you, and all of our friends from Ponyville…"

Spike furrowed his brow and shook his head in a somewhat vigorous manner. "…That's not what I mean." he said, his actions sure enough to press his position and give the Princess pause. "You know what I'm talking about…someone warm…loving…for you, not for the kingdom or anyone else. Just for you."

Celestia smiled, a bit of trouble decorating her brow, but, still…she was very deeply touched. "Ohh, Spike…I…I really don't…I just don't know…"

"…Well, I do." he said, suddenly taking her face delicately between his clawtips. He engaged her in a deep, sweet, heavenly kiss that comforted her to the depths of her soul. They settled after this with a warm, close-eyed nuzzle, nose to nose, before Spike came forth in asking, "…Don't you?"

Celestia was so filled with the sure feeling that she was, for the first time in a long, long time, adored and loved, as a mare…and she knew she needed this. She gently opened her eyes and stared her sparkling, misty, nearly tear filled gaze into Spike's similarly misty vision. A delicate smile crossed her lips. "…I do." is all she said, and brought her stallion close so they could hold each other, amidst a thundering chorus of evening fireworks.

Not a single word was said, on the afterward. They drifted off to sleep, unsure of what they had just said to each other, but, they felt, at this time, that, together, they could weather any storm that life dared to blow their way. They felt complete…warm…and loved, the both of them, like they had never felt before…

…

…Spike giggled…waking from a silly dream that he just had to share, before it was gone from his mind…

"Nnnheheh…hehehahahahaahhhh…" he chuckled, stirring and soon reaching out next to him for his dear, beloved Princess and possible bride to be. "Hahahah…Celi, I just had the most craziest dreahh…"

…She wasn't there.

Spike yawned, stretched the sleep out of his body…and then groaned. The bed had suddenly become harsh and unbearable. His muscles began screaming and complaining with sheer and utter soreness and he wondered why the winter cold was suddenly leaching up through the cushions and into his body. Tossing and turning left and right, trying to find a better spot to finish waking, he suddenly figured out why.

The cushions…were gone.

With a dim haze of sleep in his eyes, he rolled over to his belly, pulled his upper body erect, and tried to look around him. He was in a dimmer, darker place than the royal bedchamber, and, his sleeping grounds were not those of the bright, golden sheets of silk and downy pillows of Princess Celestia's loving bed. He was resting his hooves and belly on a harsh, indifferent, stone cold floor. He looked around him for a while, wondering even if he'd been cast into a dungeon.

Confusion in his lips, his mind still dull from the clouds of sleep that were too slowly fading away, he could only reply to this with one, simple word…

"…Why?"


	7. Chapter 3 - Broken V2

.

Broken

Verse 2

Spike began looking about in an absolute panic. Where was he? Had he been thrown in prison because he made Celestia feel threatened, somehow?

"Puh…Princess! Why?!" he screamed. There was no answer.

He rose in place and then began to take in his surroundings with haste.

…

…A sudden yet welcome feeling of déjà vu overcame him.

These were no strange stones that composed the floor, and, once he adjusted his eyes, the room was not as dark as previously believed.

There were large studying tables that were neatly arrayed about the room. Atop the closest one sat a rather bright candle that nearly illuminated the entire chamber. Shelves upon shelves of bookcases lined the walls, stocked with familiar looking books of various shapes and sizes…in familiar, meticulously set order. This all could have been written off as coincidence, until the most jarringly familiar set of objects were noticed in the room. Off to the side of where he stood, scrunched up as if they'd been thrown off while he slept, was a rather familiar looking comforter that he assumed served as his mattress. Atop this was large blanket to match and a welcoming pillow that was large and considerate enough to accommodate his increasingly dizzy head. He recalled for a short, sharp moment, thinking that Twilight must have hastily fetched this set of beddings to compensate for Spike's new form. Finally, sitting beside this was an object that made shivers run down his spine, as it shoved home every single notion as to why this place looked so familiar…it was his baby bed.

He was home, in the library of Twilight's castle…and he had no idea how he got there.

Shock, confusion, and utter fear of all that was happening to him pulsed mercilessly through his veins. As he tried and tried to make sense of what was going on, which he simply could not do, he resolved to react in one, simple way…

"…eghheh…muh…nnnnnhhh!...TWILIIIIIIGHT! HEUUUUUUUULPUH!"

Twilight sat at a small table in a familiar coffee house, where she once discussed the fate of Canterlot High, with a familiar set of friends…in a different form. She wasn't with the usual six, however. She apparently sat opposite Flash Sentry…who was giggling up a storm with her, as he instructed her in the art of using some simple eating utensils called…chop sticks.

"No, no…heheheh…you've got to open your hands…use your fingers…" he said, punctuating his lesson with laughter, as he found his instruction rather slow going with Twilight's fairly stubborn head.

"Gehehehh…stop laughing! I'm having a hard time…trying to…" Twilight replied, as Flash tried his darnedest to open her 'hooves' and transform them into hands.

Amidst the noise of the room, and the sweet…sickening sound of laughter she shared with her date; a sudden, sharp, piercing yell was heard. It broke the café's cheerful blanket of chatter and, in fact, flushed Twilight from her sleep entirely, as the sound was far too vivid to have taken place in her mind.

"GAHH!" Twilight yelled in fright, breaking loose from her sleepy mind, as her heart pounded and volts of electricity began racing through her veins. "SPIKE?!" she screamed in reply, quickly remembering that he was sleeping in the library. She charged her horn until it burst with magic, and, instantly, she found herself at the doorway to her royal study.

All at once, the sight of a large, mighty creature weeping like a frightened little child struck her hard with confusion. She contemplated with fear as to what in the world could have shaken him up so much, hoping to heavens high that there wasn't some sort of monster in the room. She looked about the room, thankfully confirming that there wasn't an entity threatening him. "Spike!" she called as she trotted to his side. "What's wrong?!"

Amidst the weeping and gasping breaths, Spike tried and tried to say…stuff. His words were near indiscernible and the broken passion within them told of great, unfathomable loss. "Mmmehh…I wah…and weeh…in Cant…rlohh…but theyhh…we didhh…nnehh…gahhhhhhhahahahhhhhhhhhhh!" Spike simply screamed and collapsed towards Twilight, a shattered, quivering mess.

"Twilight!" Cadance called from the doorway, soon running to their sides as she tried to assess the situation as well. "What in Equestria's going on?!"

"I…I don't know! He must have had a nightmare, or…or something. He's not making sense! I…" Twilight nearly jabbered on in a panic, approaching equal levels to Spike.

Cadance ruffled her brow and alternated between grinding her teeth and biting her lip for a bit, but, she soon composed herself with zen-like mastry, took a deep breath, and said, "…Let me have him."

Bewildered, Twilight shuffled aside as Cadance came forth to sit beside Spike's quivering body. She took his jittery head into her hooves, calmly nestled him within her bosom, and then began charging her horn with a warm, gentle glow. A chain of large, pink, ember-like hearts began wafting from her horn to his, and, he soon began to ease up on his weeping. His sobs faded softly into subtle whimpering…and then he simply settled into a gentle rest.

After a while of Cadance simply resting Spike's head against her body and stroking over his head and nose with her hooves, she simply decided, "Come on…let's get him to the guest room."

Twilight smirked a bit, confused. "But…you're in the guest room." she stated.

"I know, but…he needs it a little more than me, right now." Cadance replied with a gentle smile.

Twilight agreed with a nod, and, they were soon sharing the load of his body, levitating him down the hall before them.

"…It was a nightmare." Twilight said, feeling certain that it was.

"…Yeah…" Cadance replied…though the brief shuffle of memories that were shared to her when she cast the somewhat intimate spell of calm upon him didn't quite seem all that nightmarish. In fact…they were pretty fucking hot. However, unable to really comment on what she saw, she simply clenched her warming womanhood's lips and replied, "…Yeah…it…must have been."


	8. Chapter 4 - Therapy V1

.

Therapy

Verse 1

Cadance opened the door, emerging from the restroom, and tapped loose a few clinging droplets of water, as the toilet made its loud flush behind her. She stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her, making her way down the arched hall towards the guest room, where Spike was resting. Since it was also her room, while she stayed here, she giggled a bit at the thought of him waking up to the atmospheric discomfort of an extra, extra girly room, as opposed to his personal tastes. She supposed she'd just have to cross that bridge, when she got there. Besides, it probably wouldn't be too big a deal, considering that they had bigger fish to fry, at the moment.

Not too surprisingly, the guest room door opened, spilling some light from the chandelier within to the hallway, just as she approached. Twilight had opened it and came forth to meet her at the threshold.

"Has he stirred any?" Cadance asked.

"A little." she replied. "He seemed to be mumbling something about Princess Celestia? I'm not too sure. Maybe he's still a little disturbed about all that's gone on, so far. After all, I still can't explain how this could happen, just by bringing him back through the portal. I mean…I'm no different. Why should he be?"

Cadance agreed with a look of worry in her face. "I have no idea. Maybe he was just wishing Princess Celestia was here to calm him down again, like yesterday…or not. He seemed to…well, I dunno. When he fainted, they seemed to be…suggesting something to each other, if you know what I mean."

Twilight and Cadance smirked. "No way. You don't think that he and the Princess…"

Cadance replied with laughter, causing Twilight to do the same. "You never know. After all…he is looking…rather dashing, hahaha."

"Hahaha! Eww! C'mon. He's like my brother, or something!" Twilight replied. "There's no way I'd ever see Spike like…oh, how is Shining Armor, anyway?"

"Well, the trains from Manehatten still aren't running, due to that blizzard just east of Neighagra, so…agh…I guess we can forget about joining them for Hearth's Warming. Other than that, I think they should be fine."

"Hhhhahhh…" Twilight sighed, "I just wanted us to be together as a whole family for once, this Hearth's Warming."

Cadance approached Twilight and put a hoof on her head. "Don't worry." she said. "Things out of our control and all aside, we'll still be together after that storm's through. Then, we can spend a whole few weeks as a family."

Twilight smiled up at Cadance, then pulled her in for a big hug. "You really are my big sister."

A moment later, and an unseen, quickly wiped tear or two later, they both broke their warm, little hug circle and turned to regard the large, hulking…yet cutely snoring beast snuggling up in the guest bed, previously tailored and occupied by Cadance.

"…How's he been?" Cadance asked.

"He's been quiet. I guess that spell you did on him really put him to sleep." Twilight replied. "What was it, anyway?"

"Calming spell, mixed with…um…eheh, calming spell." Cadance struggled to answer, yet, there were aspects of the spell she cast that she didn't exactly want to share, so, she left it at that.

"I see…" Twilight replied, slightly suspicious, but, she too left it at that. "Well, whatever it was, it sure seems to have done the trick, but, what do we do with him now?"

"Leave him to me. I can continue his…treatment, I guess. You go on and get some sleep. It's still pretty early."

Twilight smirked a bit, unwilling to yield her vigilance, but, she did after all. "…hhhuuuahhhhhh…you're right." Twilight said, yawning with a hoof to her mouth. "I guess I'll catch you two later. I could use an hour or two more…maybe we all can."

"Definitely." Cadance agreed, her eyes suddenly dimming and her mouth slightly curling in a smile at the thought of climbing back into bed. "G'morning, Twilight." she greeted, as she closed the door.

"G'morning. Take care of the big lug, will ya?" she called playfully after herself.

"Hmhmhm, I will." Cadance replied with a giggle.

The silence of the room seemed rather ominous, after Cadance shut the door behind her. More ominous that this, and indeed challenging, was all that was to consider, gazing upon the rather large brute of a beast lying in the bed before her. Cadance was at a bit of an impasse with herself. She didn't find it very lady-like to slip into bed with a stallion she barely knew, yet, she supposed she knew Spike well enough. She had no slanted intentions, currently, yet, she could feel temptation tingle upon her nape, when she considered sharing a bed with this rather gorgeous, meaty beast. Just as well, it didn't help to know that she and Twilight had previously stripped him of his clothes, to get him a bit more comfortable. Twilight didn't get much of a look at Spike's undercarriage, as they stuffed him into the bed immediately…but Cadance did. She kinda…sorta…wanted to measure it again, as she previously didn't get a chance to. What was she to do? The pros seemed to outnumber the cons in the end, when she considered that she said she'd take care of him to Twilight, even though it was more a promise made in passing…but it did feel a promise after all.

So, she sighed and began unclasping her various royal fittings to make herself a bit more comfortable. Her royal horseshoes were unbuckled and placed beneath the side of the bed that had more room…as she could clearly see that Spike's side was very, very occupied, and, she assumed that this was the side she would be squeezing herself into. She hovered her crown onto a nightstand, next to her side of the bed, and then, she undid her breastplate, exposing her perky, vibrant pair of breasts to her private world, and then laid the somewhat cumbersome object upon a trunk at the foot of the bed. At this, she spied the young stagon's backside, as it hung like a large hunk of beef out of a bed sandwich that could barely contain his length. His firm, shapely rump and shiny coat presented itself, breaching the covers of the bed and nearly hanging off the edge of the mattress. It made her wonder a moment at how well he could thrust himself into another mare…before she banished the thought from her mind. That didn't last very long, however, as she spied his pair of large, full, hefty balls, dangling at the base of what appeared to be a third leg. Her forebrain wrote this image off as deplorable and disgusting, but, somewhere in her deepest thoughts, the image of these large, dangling things and their oddly textured, velvety consistency made her very…very curious. It was so much so that she found herself traveling forwards like a spaceship, hovering to orbit some curious, heavenly body. "…Nnn." she sort of grunted, confirming her own childlike wonder, as she viewed Spike's large backside. She sat herself down in front of the trunk, nudged aside her breastplate, and then leaned forwards, reaching with her hooves to make contact with these large orbs. Her wonderment made her cautiousness nearly melt away as she took a soft, delicate hold of Spike's full, warm balls. They seemed a playful, hefty lot, as she shifted them around in her hooves and watched how his flesh seemed to shimmer in the room's bright candlelight. For a moment, Cadance felt herself quite foolish, being so curious about these things, but, a new…objective seemed to spring in place when she heard Spike.

"Mmmmph…" he groaned. It was a lovely, pleasurous groan, making Cadance's body tingle with delight.

"Hmmph…" Cadance giggled slightly to herself, finding Spike's reaction rather amusing, and, indeed…rewarding.

So, she continued, delicately playing, stroking, and cupping these manly, massive things, eating up all of Spike's warm little 'ooh's and 'ahh's as she did so. It was giving her such delight and odd, lighthearted amusement that she just had to do something else with them. But what?

She stood her hind quarters up and leaned over the trunk so she could get nice and close to them. As she leaned in, she began taking in the rather off, funky notes of his body. Sufficed to say, not every smell about him was pleasant, but, as she pressed her senses against his warm, velvety sack, there was a primal enjoyment that seemed to bubble and brew within Cadance's core. She nuzzled his tender, delicate flesh with her muzzle, finding it strange indeed that she would be reveling in his thick, animalistic musk. But it put her in such a way, such a lustful, animalistic enjoyment, that she had to close her eyes, gently stroking across his soft, silky skin with her lightly opened lips, and then gently starting in a loving, playful tug and nibble with this silken pouch.

"Ooooh, Spike…" Cadance moaned in a whisper, nearly saying it to herself in agreement. Why she was enjoying this, she could not say, yet, she found this joyful activity to be rather intoxicating. She was so caught up in the rapture that she eventually opened her lips a little wider to unleash her hot, wet, slippery tongue to begin exploring these wonderful little planets with even more carnal desire.

"Mmmmhh…" Spike moaned in his sleep. Cadance even chanced a glance up over the covers to spy her Spikey-wikey smiling blissfully in his sleep.

She continued her lustful dance, slipping her tongue all over his soft yet firm, playful bits, gently flicking over these meaty morsels and even sucking them, one by one, into her mouth. She was in such a lustful tizzy that she began reaching back with a free hoof and began touching herself, stroking her warm, liquid womanhood, as she sucked and tasted across these massive orbs of his. "Oghh…ahhh…ahhhhh…" Spike moaned in his sleep as Cadance feasted upon him. However, this moment of hot, private intimacy seemed to cut itself short, when Spike uttered the words, "Ohhh, Princess…"

"…" Cacance tilted her head, retreating in thought. Was Spike dreaming he was having sex with Celestia? The thought pierced Cadance's mind.

Amidst the oddity of how it all came across to her, Cadance really wanted to know now just how these memories came to be, as she recalled the flashes of hard, quick passion that she gathered from her calming spell. The oddity was, she never knew Spike and Celestia to be close, especially with him in this particularly manly incarnation…yet, there they were, these memories. Were they dreams? No. She knew what dreams looked like, peering occasionally into the mind of a troubled, sleeping subject. Were they delusions? Possibly. However, they felt far too lucid and logical, even for that. They felt like genuine experiences. It was at this that she considered, it was perhaps time to continue her…therapy, in a less immediate sense, since she did seem to have him all to herself, for now.

Cadance kissed his soft, warm, velvety balls and wiped him dry. "I'll be right back." she said, giggling to herself, before she pulled herself upright and made her way round to the less occupied side of the bed. Now, standing before her smiling, sleeping stagon, she gingerly opened the sheets on her side and slid herself in. At once, she was surrounded by Spike's large, sturdy legs. What's more, she found that another large, muscular object was sharing her personal space. She drew back the covers…third leg indeed. Spike's manhood had grown to a nice, healthy length and was resting upon one of Cadance's breasts like a slender body pillow.

"Ohohh my, Spike." Cadance nearly moaned in a whisper. A tinge of conscience hovered like a noisy gnat, in the forefront of her mind…and was quickly squashed, as her hot, burning lust shot through her legs like rivers of lava, forcing her to slip her hooves and legs around this meaty beast and begin nuzzling against it with her cheek. "So, my sleepy, little soldier…let's just see what you and auntie Celestia are up to, in that naughty little noggin of yours, mmhmhmm…" Cadance giggled as she charged her horn. Her consciousness slipped into his and she soon came to view what he was dreaming, through the eye of a hazy, dark tunnel.

"…!..."

And she was shocked to find that it wasn't Princess Celestia he was dreaming of…but Princess Cadance.


	9. Chapter 4 - Therapy V2

.

Therapy

Verse 2

As Spike's senses filled with the lovely, calming, lavender scents of Princess Cadance's body, his recollection of the afternoon in question came to mind. He relived his previous experience of getting his migraine gracefully swept away by Cadance's cooling, healing spell, and then recalled leaping up to dive into her arms…recalling just in time that he wasn't the cute, little dragon that he used to be.

Cadance, on the other hand, couldn't believe her eyes…or at least her mind's eye. She watched as she, her dream self, was saved from the crash and ended up being held entirely in Spike's manly arms. He cradled her dream self steady as she finished a coughing fit, then, after Spike asked if she was alright, they began getting lost in each other's eyes. Cadance could feel herself getting nice, nervous, and warm…and nice and wet as well, as they came closer for a hot, sweet kiss, in Spike's dream. She began stroking her juicy pussy against Spike's balls, as she began embracing and stroking his cock with her cheek and breasts. Although Spike was playing this dream from memory, Cadance seemed to alter the original path of thoughts through her loving actions on Spike's enormous cock. Spike began dreaming that Cadance had reached down and started to pet his manhood, as they continued their kiss, this time uninterrupted by Twilight. And, as their kiss continued, Cadance began craving something of her own to kiss, as she viewed this steamy interaction. So, half conscious of her real-world self, she began stroking over the head of her fleshy dolly, loving the thing with a few passes across her cheeks and lips…and then opened her mouth to begin licking hot, wet circles over his tasty head. She imagined that she was Spike's dreamland Cadance, sharing a delicious kiss with sheer and utter passion, soon slipping his stiffening member into her mouth, so she could have her own hot, melty flesh to taste and suck on. What happened next was mesmerizing, to say the least.

The sparkly, tingly pleasure that Spike felt from Cadance's actions began flowing through his mind and fed back through Cadance's body. It was as if each time she slipped his enlarging head into her mouth, Spike was pleasuring all of her hungry naughty bits at once. Her breasts warmed and her nipples tingled. Her womanhood felt as if some phantom hand was stroking through her lips and massaging her juicy inner walls. Tears nearly welled up in the corners of her eyes as she was driven insane with pleasure. "Mmmmmph! MMmmmmmmmhhhh…" Cadance moaned as she began sucking him earnestly. She held him in place with her hooves, stroking his ever hardening manhood with slow, heavy passion, as her mouth plunged constantly, hungrily over his head, making lovely, sloppy, ravenous sucking sounds as she devoured her meaty love doll.

As ludicrous as this strange feedback loop was, Cadance's body was definitely not prepared for what happened next. As she continued pleasuring Spike's hefty manhood, which was now pleasantly and powerfully rock hard, Spike began dreaming that he had laid Princess Cadance across Twilight's bed and had began passionately thrusting his cock into her molten pussy. Each spark, each flaring thrust he felt…or imagined he felt, he gave to Cadance's sweet, hot, lovely body shot straight through Spike's mind and into Cadance, giving her the ghostly impression that she was getting fucked too. "Ohmmmmm ghhhphh, Phhikh!" she moaned as she began grinding her juicy pussy against Spike's shaft (since he had grown to such a length that she couldn't grind against his balls anymore.) "MMMMMMmmmmmmmmmhhhhhh…!" Cadance growled like a wild bitch in heat, stroking her burning flesh against Spike's solid meat, straddling his shaft between her breasts, pressing and massaging madly with her hooves, and sucking and sucking with hard, mindless passion upon his head, plunging him into her mouth as if she hadn't eaten for days. So earnest were her actions and so thorough was her pleasuring of his cock that, soon enough, Spike began yielding his hot, passionate pulse of liquid love from his reservoir. Cadance popped him out of her mouth with a hard, final suck and he began spilling hot, loving spurts of cum, all over her mouth…spurting it down her long, slender neck…and splashing it all over her full, heaving breasts. As Spike's manhood decorated Cadance's body with his loving seed, Cadance clasped her legs around Spike's lower body, pressing her pussy hard against his cock, grinding and grinding it until she too splashed her own gift of burning, passionate love juice against his lower extremities. Even her smaller udders were absolutely tingling with delight as they straddled the lower reaches of his manhood and their nipples engaged in hot, slippery strokes and kisses over his engorged flesh. Then, all soon calmed down, with Spike's manhood giving her a last, loving spurt and kiss with its head, as it began slinking down into silence, and the guest bed soaked in various places with pronouncements of sweet lust and love. Cadance hadn't noticed, but, she had broken her link with Spike long ago and simply melted when Spike resolved to wrap his front legs around Cadance with loving adoration. "Mmmmmm..." she moaned as she stewed in this pocket of sexy, glowing warmth, and replied with her own adoring embrace, wrapping her forward legs around his enormous bicep and drifting off to…

"…Princess?"

"…!..." Cadance's eyes shot wide open. That…was a conscious response from Spike's lips.

"…Are we in the guest room? Ehhow did we get in here…and what's that on your fahhhhhhhuuughhhhhhhhh…"

Cadance pulled herself out of the covers and pulled Spike's rather handsome face against her cum stained breasts. "…Uh, rest easy, Spike." she said, as her little…big boy toy began snoring yet again. She had quickly and stealthily cast another calming spell, hoping to heavens high that Spike thought what he just saw was only part of his dream. Most likely, he did.

On the other hand, Cadance was left alone…somewhat unfulfilled. All was quiet now, with the Princess somewhat lonely with Spike asleep against her naked breasts, her hooves petting against his boyish face as she adored his handsome features. She had popped her juicy load, sure, yet, she still wanted more. Over that…she wanted him to give it to her. She wanted him hard and lively, thrusting into her with unbridled passion. She wanted him to make her his mare…at least for a little while. And although she was simply tempted just now to snuff out her hungry little flames upon him while he slept, it just didn't feel…sporting.

Nevertheless, the temptation was still there to simply just…take him. So, after a few moments of horny deliberation, Cadance decided that she'd take the route of…delayed gratification. She slipped herself out of the bed and cleaned everything off with a bit of skillful levitation spells, making sure Spike, the bed, and especially herself were nice and dry, not musky of man juices or even secretions of her own. After all this quick tidying up, Cadance tucked Spike back under the covers and then turned to trot herself down the hall and into the shower, where she hoped a nice, quiet shower…a slightly chilly one at that, would help calm her body and ease her needs. No avail. She ended up moaning in burning lust at the thought of Spike laying down his love upon her, doing hot, nasty, ungodly things to her, running his tongue all over her body, and stuffing her hungry, hungry womanhood with his long, hard shaft. She gripped her forelegs and hooves over her tight, hungry breasts and sloppily rubbed and stirred all around her swollen, burning pussy, making herself cum several times, before she felt…slightly relieved. She then stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, still feeling just as hot as before, but, somewhat more composed.

Still wanting to stay away from Spike, Cadance emerged from the bathroom and slipped into Twilight's room.

"…Twilight?" she called softly, as she closed the door behind her.

"…nnnnHuh? Cadance?" Twilight stirred, half asleep yet still responding.

"Mind if I share the bed with you?"

"Mmno. Not at all. Is something the matter? How's Spike?"

Cadance ruffled her brow. "He's ehfine. He's just…big."

Twilight giggled silently at Cadance's comment.

"Heheh, yeah. I just don't feel like...squeezing him in…er…squeezing into bed WITH him…just yet."

Her sentence was still fairly suggestive…not that Twilight noticed, anyway.

"Hehehe, I see. Well, hop on in, sis. The beder's fine." Twilight joked, lamely.

Cadance giggled, just the same, and slipped into bed and took her sister's inviting hug. And they both finally were able to find some rest…despite a nice, suspicious, radiating heat, coming from Cadance's nether regions. Twilight questioned it for a second, but, in the end, she was far too drowsy to really give it any due thought. They held each other in a nice warm bed, lovely and resistant to the horrid cold of winter…with Cadance hoping to hell that she wouldn't dream of fucking the hot, studly stagon, easily accessible and waiting, just a few doors away.


	10. Chapter 3 - Broken V3

.

Broken

Verse 4

"…So you're saying that…you've already spent Hearth's Warming Eve and Day…in Canterlot…in the company of Princess Celestia?"

"Yep, I guess that pretty much sums it up…though, if what you're tellin' me is true…I really can't make heads or tails of it."

Twilight and Cadance turned to each other, the same look of utter puzzlement upon their faces.

Twilight looked ceiling-ward and rubbed a hoof against her chin in thought while Cadance turned back towards Spike, who was resting his belly in bed.

"But…that can't be!" Cadance replied. "Hearth's Warming Eve is tonight!"

"Heh, you're telling me." Spike smirked, looking wearily away as he shook his head. "I'm tellin' ya, though, I really did spend the last two da…or…the next two days in Canterlot. I just…don't know what…" Spike's words drifted off into more clouds of confusion. He shook his head again in disbelief and slumped over to rest himself across the cushions and the large trunk at the foot of the guest bed. Some tears welled in his eyes and fell in small, single droplets.

Cadance and Twilight could do little to console him. Twilight, distressed over seeing Spike this way, was about to ask just what was hurting him so, but, she was promptly but gently stopped by Cadance. She soon whispered into Twilight's ear, "…It's…personal…I'll tell you later, if I can."

Twilight huffed a breath through her nostrils and left it alone.

The day had passed into the early afternoon hours and the three of them were trying to plot out exactly what was going on with Spike. He sat, droopy and shattered, about something he wasn't exactly talking about. He laying across the guest bed like a dying ox, with Cadance and Twilight sitting at the foot of the bed, probing him with questions, as gently as possible…which was difficult, because, there wasn't much leeway to probe gently in the first place.

They sat for what seemed hours in silence, contemplating what to do or say about this situation, until Twilight finally perked up a question. "Wait…can you tell me what happened before you left for Canterlot? You said you were called by the Princess to talk about something that happened."

Spike's eyes lit up. A good sign for sure. "Oh, yeah!" he said, sitting up in excitement. "That morning, I wanted to know if there was more information on…uh…whatever I am, so, I went looking through some books. I think I found some kind of…I dunno…secret scroll? It did something that knocked me out."

The ladies were intrigued to say the least.

"Could you show us this scroll?" Twilight asked, beginning to get quite excited, herself.

"Sure! Well, I could try. I need to find it, first…oh…wait." Spike slumped back down and rested on his belly. He folded his arms and sulked again. "If I recall correctly…it burned itself up, after casting the spell."

Twilight and Cadance soon followed Spike's example and dropped to rest on the floor. It seemed they were stumped again.

After another long while in dismal silence, Cadance broke the mood in the room. "Well, I don't know if it'll help, but, maybe there was a point to seeing if there was anything on what Spike might be." she said, feeling that, even if their search was fruitless, it at least gave them something to do.

"…Yeah," Twilight replied, "and we just might find something of use, too."

The princesses got up to leave for the castle library, but, Spike didn't look like he wanted to move.

Twilight and Cadance looked at each other in distress. "Spike?" Twilight called, "You coming?"

Spike continued to rest on his side, across the bed. "I'll…join you later." was all he said.

Cadance and Twilight simply glanced at each other with a troubled smirk and then moved on, closing the door behind them.

The room was now silent. Spike was alone with his thoughts. And he was grateful for his privacy, for he now had room…to mourn.

He recounted now, from finish to start, rolling the film backwards in his head, of a seemingly endless symphony of flowing, filling, flying, heavenly time of lovemaking with one of the most graceful and magical mares in all the land…Princess Celestia. Spike began sobbing as he recounted the feelings that swam through his mind, body, and soul, how he had brought himself and the Princess to a place where they were on level ground, as common folk, wanting to join in even the deepest bonds possible…marriage. And it hadn't happened…none of it…of all that filled the glorious night and the sweet, sultry run of Hearth's Warming Day…none of it had happened at all.

He felt like he spent a lifetime with Celestia, these past few days, and it was well enough that it was all a dream, a moment of wishful thinking, from a young soul who barely knew how to fall in love. The dam broke open then. The walls within a masculine soul that were constantly telling him to hold it all in were simply broken, not nearly strong enough to hold back the ocean of emotions that he was feeling, and he broke hard. Spike tried his damnedest to keep himself from screaming in pain, as he rolled about, clutching at the covers of the bed and wallowing in sheer, slamming and crushing walls of sorrow. He hoped to gods unknown that the ladies were far enough down the hall and away from the door so they couldn't rush back to hear him scream and wail. And he did so, despite the fact that he occasionally bit into his arm to muffle his cries, despite the fact that he rolled off the bed and crashed mercilessly onto the floor, despite the fact that he had to aim his mouth towards the open air of the window or the center of the room because he was uncontrollably huffing fire, and it was all despite the fact that he tried to hold his metaphorical guts in, all the while that his body was attempting to throw up something that wasn't physically there. In a moment of full, desperate gloom, he fought back the urge to hurl himself out the open window. He didn't want to feel this way anymore…but better judgment and self control…THANKFULLY, got the better of him. A thought towards his friends and how tortured they might feel, mulling over his mauled, broken, lifeless body after striking the ground at full force, gave him pause and worked to calm him down. It deflated his episode of heartache to a softer, less violent one.

The storm within Spike's soul had quelled itself to a mere, shuddering squall. He came to his senses, somewhat waking from a haze, to find that he had rolled himself onto the floor and was resting his head and folded arms upon a pillow, while the rest of his rather large body was swathed in various blankets and sheets. It wasn't exactly as if he blacked out and didn't recall doing it. It was as if he was another person. More accurately…he was possessed by a spirit of pure anguish.

With a major spew of gravity and emotion taken out of the equation, he felt a weight had passed from his body. Still, he felt he was weighed down by what felt like a wraith of sorrows, hovering upon his bones like a curse. The subject of cursing at hand, he rued and cursed the moment he found that blasted scroll. He didn't know exactly what it had done, but, if he had never found it, he wouldn't have felt compelled to report his misfortune to the Princess. With the same line of reasoning, he would have never met up with her on Hearth's Warming Eve, never would have had these long, writhing moments of lovemaking, and, thusly, would never have had such a pain within his heart. He cursed his fortune and cursed the very fibers of the scroll and the words thereof, damning it that not a single soul would find it ever again…

"…!...Twilight!"

Time slowed to a crawl. All sorrows were set aside and adrenaline began shooting through his veins like a charge of nitroglycerine as he nearly shot up and clawed open the door. Spike's wings burst open and grabbed at the air as he propelled himself forward like a bullet down the barrel of the hallway, pumping and pumping his wings, as he collided with the walls and rode them downstairs.

Twilight was searching, physically and intellectually down the very vein of logic that led Spike to the cursed scroll that put him in this mess, and he was certain that she'd find it even faster than he did. He dared not wish his situation on even his worst of enemies…and he didn't even know what was wrong with him.

He breached the archway to the library and had arrived to the horrid sight of both Cadance and Twilight entranced by the very scroll he hoped to hell they wouldn't find. The spiraling stormclouds had already formed and were charging their fury with quickening might, making every cell in Spike's body nearly burst with terror. "nnnnnnNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed and lunged with wings and limbs at full force, torpedoing his large, hefty body straight into the bodies of the imperiled princesses…with naught but a millisecond to waste, as, at the very next moment of time, the tip of his tail was stricken by the telltale lightning bolt that had sent him to his emotional hell. There was a crash of breaking wood and falling books, as the trio of bodies collided into the desks, chairs, and bookshelves behind them. Then, as swiftly as all had come to pass…it was silent.

Spike was huffing and puffing…Twilight was huffing and puffing…and Cadance was huffing and puffing, all three of them trying to drag their breaths back into their bodies, with Spike in the lead.

"Huhhh…huhhh…Ssspikehh!" Twilight nearly screeched as the three of them began poking their heads out of the mountain of books from which they were buried. "What in Equestriahhhh…huhhhh…'s going onnuh?"

Still huffing as a clatter of sliding encyclopedias and dictionaries came to a halt at the foothills of the librarian mount, Spike could figure nothing more to say, other than, "Hhehhh…youhhh…hhuhh…huhh…found…ithh…"

"…Though time to all abide…for thee…um…"

"…It thus shall…

"…Swirl." "Swirl!"

"Thy mem'ries hold but…behhold…I think…Life shall not unwhirl…"

"…Unfurl."

"Yeah, that's it."

"…Are you guys sure you've got it?"

"We're doing our best, Spike! Besides, it's not like we had long to actually memorize it."

"Uh, yeah…sorry. Please…continue."

Cadance and Twilight were settled upon a desk in the guest room, desperately trying to remember and fight down all the words they could remember from the scroll, before they lost everything to the haze of forgetfulness within their adrenaline swept minds. They levitated their quills and scratched madly at the parchment before them, recording the all the words they could recall, so they could be analyzed in detail. Spike, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth behind them, hoping the words they recovered from memory could buy him a way out of his predicament.

"Fffrom this day of thy dismay…I kinda liked that part…" Twilight said, light heartedly, with a hoof to her mouth.

"I know, heheheh." Cadance replied, bubbly, causing them to start giggling like little schoolgirls.

"…A-hemmmmhh?" Spike criticized them, reminding them that this was serious business.

Twilight and Cadance immediately winced, feeling his tight-lipped scowl upon their backs.

"Er, right, sorry…" Twilight replied.

"Uhmm…henceforth…" Cadance came in this time.

"Hhh…enceforth shalt thou return!"

"Right!"

They were a bit silent then. This caused Spike to react with a look of horror. "N…nno! Y-you can't stop now! You've got to remember!" he began groaning.

"Calm down, Spike!" Twilight tossed her words over her shoulder.

"Being hysterical won't help anything, so, please…" Cadance said, turning towards him with a look of annoyance at first, but then, her expression washed over with a look of gentleness, urgency, and concern.

"…Y…yeah. Sorry. Please…" Spike said, much more calmly, and pushed forward with his hands in a gentle gesture that said, 'go on'.

Cadance nodded with a polite smile, before she turned back towards the desk.

The silence returned, both of them intense with thought. "…Oughh…what was next?" Twilight groaned, looking upwards in blind frustration and a furrowed brow.

Cadance, on the other hand, was on the verge of something. She looked downward, broodingly. Then, "…Oh! Wah…wasn't there a…something about day and night…and two…"

"…Yes! From day to night shall be thy plight…the measures shall be two!" Twilight replied, with frightful precision. "It's so clear that I can practically see it on the page!"

"Get it down!" Cadance grumbled happily with a bright sense of enthusiasm…also because it was the only sentence either of them had recalled whole.

…Then…silence again.

After a good long while, with Spike sitting behind them and restraining all his emotions, he saw Twilight silently write something on the page. Of course, this was after her shoulders seemed to shrink a few inches. Spike became much more worried then. She looked…defeated.

Cadance, on the other hand, was excitedly watching Twilight struggle to write whatever it was she was writing. Then, just as Twilight put the quill down…Cadance too seemed to have her spirits crushed.

Spike was absolutely antsy now. "…What?" he called, "…What is it?"

Twilight sighed, tiredly. "So cast the spinning blast…life shall never end…" she began. Her voice, however, trailed off into hesitation…then outright refusal capped her lips and her legs shuddered with hesitation.

Cadance took it upon herself now, to finish the words of the spell. "Eternal life…with all its strife…is thine…from cosmos…send."

"I…is that the end of it?" Spike sat up, so excited that he looked as if he was receiving a present.

"…Yeah." Twilight replied.

"So…what's it mean?"

Twilight turned around slowly, as the weight of such terrible news was nearly impossible to bear. Cadance seemed to turn with her, fearing the look in her eyes. "From what I can gather…it seems to mean that…you're stuck in some kind of two day time loop."

Spike still didn't get it. Perhaps it was the complexity of the situation that blinded his understanding…or perhaps it was denial and disbelief.

"That means, the last two days really did happen…for you…not for the rest of us."

Cadance's eyes went wide. "So, when those two days are up…"

"…He'll end up back in the library…like the day he cast the spell."

The blood seemed to drain from Spike's face. The lower extremities of his body felt ice cold and his vision blurred, making everything look as if he was staring through water. "…Hhuhh…how do I…stop…?"

"I…I don't know, Spike." Twilight said, suddenly looking away. She literally felt as if she had sent her best friend to the gallows…and had pulled the lever.

"Ssspike?" Cadance called, worried. She came forward as she saw the large but very, very vulnerable beast stagger and wobble.

All at once, Spike's mind engaged in a haze of sensory overload. All of his experiences with Celestia…they really happened…yet they didn't. One of the most wonderful days in his life…it really happened…yet it didn't. And now, he had to reckon with the fact that he was doomed…doomed to an eternity in prison. Not of walls, but of the short yet endless measure…of two…solitary…days.

"N…No…" was all Spike could say, before his eyes rolled back in his head, and everything…again…went black.


End file.
